Forbidden Game of Love
by Arckangel
Summary: Klaus decides to have a little fun with Stefan and Damon. *Stefan/Damon* *Klaus/Damon* *Maybe More* ;P
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is based right as the TV series started. When Damon first arrives to Mystic Falls and confronts Stefan, only this time, he isn't there to make Stefan miserable. He is there to make Stefan truly fall in love with him; a sick game made up my Klaus. There will be slashy incest (sometimes vague and other times significant) in this story so if you don't like it then don't read it. If you do, then heck yes, read on and review if you want more. **

I watched in irritation as the girl who looked like Katherine ran from her spot by the gravestone, bumping directly into Stefan; always Stefan. I knew Stefan was in this area clearly by coincidence on her part. He was in this area because he could somewhat sense my presence. I watched, grinning as Stefan ran away like a sissy when Katherine's look-a-like, or Elena, lifted the pant leg of her jeans to reveal a bloodied mess.

She would be mine. I would make her all mine. I watched as she left the cemetery. I turned to leave, myself when I sensed the presence of a stronger vampire in the area. Cautiously, I darted my eyes around, searching for the source. There was nothing in my line of sight. I warily turned and was startled, hissing like a wild animal, when I came face to face with another vampire who appeared as a young man with short, light hair and light yet dark eyes. Eyes that reminded me of Katherine.

He smiled and tilted his head "I've been watching you and your brother for many years now," he said.

"Who the hell are you?" I growled, instinctively knowing not to try and pick a fight with this vampire. He was the most powerful being I have ever encountered and I knew that.

"My name is Klaus…and I am here for the same reason…Elena Gilbert," he said, his eyes mysterious and playful "But first, I want to have a little fun. It is going to start with you."

"What makes you think I will do anything for you?" I growled bitterly.

"Because I will make you," Klaus said, narrowing his eyes at mine. I felt as though they were boring into mine, boring into my mind. He was in control now "Now, Damon, you and your brother will be the source of my entertainment."

I nodded "What do I need to do?" I asked, not able to control myself.

"You are going to forget about seeing me here…you are going to forget all about me," Klaus whispered, his voice echoing in my mind "When I leave, all you are going to remember is that you came here for Stefan…you are in love with Stefan…and you will stop at nothing until he returns that same love to you."

I nodded "But he is my brother," I said in a detached voice.

"That does not matter to you…all you know is that you want Stefan…and you want him to return that same love…" Klaus's voice echoed in my mind. There was suddenly a flash.

I blinked furiously, feeling dazed and unsure. I glanced around the cemetery, trying to remember why I was there. Then it hit me…Stefan…I was here for Stefan.

I smiled, letting myself turn into my favorite form…the crow. I flew over the treetops, stopping in the woods to feed on a drunk female. I could sense Stefan nearby. After helping myself, I formed back into the crow and waited outside the boarding house.

I watched as Stefan ran in, angered and knowing that I was here. I listened as he told whatever distant nephew was now living here that there was another vampire in the area doing the attacks. I wanted to make an entrance.

Once Stefan was in his room, I perched myself onto the windowsill. His eyes flickered to me and then to the door before he realized what the crow meant. By the time he turned his eyes back to the window, I was standing there, in regular form, just as he remembered me. I smiled warmly "Hello brother."

His eyes held a hatred that could only come from Stefan "Damon," he said in return.

I smiled, staring his body up and down. For some reason, all I could think about was how perfect it looked. His muscular build, his strong features…everything. I shook out the thoughts, finding it strange how I was thinking about my brother in a sexual way. Then again, I wasn't even thinking of him as a brother…he was just Stefan.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan growled, irritated by my presence.

"I missed you," I said, grinning but unsure if it was actually true.

"You left Vicky alive, you know," Stefan scolded me.

Vicky must have been the girl I attacked in the moods "My bad," I said, not able to control my eyes as I scanned Stefan's body. He started to say more words but I couldn't hear them. Something in my head was screaming at me to embrace Stefan, hold him tightly and kiss him. My mind seemed to be screaming that I loved him much more than a brother.

Without warning, I jumped at Stefan, pulling him into my arms. I breathed in the scent which I remembered him most by. I felt him push at me "What the hell, Damon," he hissed.

I held him closer, letting my lips trail the nape of his neck. I felt lightheaded and in that moment, I watched as Stefan drew back before pouncing at me, throwing our bodies through the window. I knew I could slide from beneath him before hitting the ground but I didn't want to. It would be much more fun to let him fall on top of me…to let him think he is stronger than me.

As we landed, Stefan on top, I wrapped my arms around him, holding him in place as I turned to be on top. He squirmed beneath me "Get off," he growled angrily.

"What? You suddenly don't want to fight me?" I teased, poking his nose like I used to do when we were younger.

He snarled angrily, pushing at me with everything he had. I grabbed his wrists and held them down over his head, using the rest of my body to hold down the rest of him. After a few seconds, he stopped struggling. I tilted my head "You will never be stronger than me, Stefan…not as long as you're feeding only on animals."

For some reason, I loved this feeling of power. His eyes pierced hatred at me, making my gut turn. I didn't want him to hate me…all I wanted was for him to love me. I took a deep breath, smelling the sweet and flowery scent of Stefan. It made me feel all warm inside. I closed my eyes and lowered my lips to his neck once more.

I felt his body shudder beneath me as I breathed softly on his skin, brushing my lips delicately along his smooth, porcelain skin. I wondered if the shudder was from pleasure or fear…a year ago, I would have wished it to be fear but now all I wanted was for it to be pleasure. Something didn't feel right. This love I was feeling for Stefan just came out of nowhere…it was unnatural. I didn't care, though. I gently placed a kiss on his neck, allowing my tongue to taste the sweet and salty skin beneath the kiss.

Stefan body shuddered again and I was suddenly thrown off of him "What the hell is your problem, Damon?" he shouted fiercely.

In a daze, I stood up. I shook my head, regaining control "Just letting you know where you stand," I said, smirking. I felt the need to mask the feelings I was having for Stefan.

"Why are you here?" he growled.

"Why are_ you_ here?" I asked in return. I paused "It doesn't happen to have anything to do with little Elena now does it?"

I felt a pang as he glared at me. I had no idea why I kept being a jerk if all I wanted was for him to love me. Being an ass would never get me anywhere.

"I'm sorry, Stef," I said, patting him on the back "I'll be good, I promise." I smirked and walked back inside the boarding house. I walked straight up into the room I stayed in whenever I came here. I felt dizzy as I collapsed onto the bed. Why was it that I was feeling this way for Stefan? He was my damn brother. There had to be a logical explanation.

After a few hours of listening to the sounds of the old house and nighttime animals, I sat up, determined to see what Stefan was up to. I was so bored.

I silently opened the door to Stefan's room to find him lying on his stomach, asleep with his head on top of his journal. I couldn't help but smile at how peaceful he looked. All I wanted to do was curl up beside him and let him know how much I loved him…I wanted him to tell me he loved me in return. I walked over to the bed as silent as a ghost and gently lay my body down beside him. I would leave before he woke but I needed these few minutes. I closed my eyes, feeling secure for once in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**So obviously in this story, Damon is going to be off character but he is being compelled by Klaus so he isn't himself in the slightest. ^_^**

I was awoken abruptly and unpleasantly.

"Damon, what the hell are you doing in my bed?" Stefan shouted, throwing a punch at my shoulder.

I sat up, dazed and confused. Oh, I got it. I must have fallen asleep last night. I smirked "You were having a nightmare, you asked me to protect you."

"No I didn't," Stefan said bitterly as he stood. He took off his shirt and sleep shorts as he searched his closet for something to wear.

I scanned his body, noticing how perfectly tone he was and just how soft his skin looked. I jumped up and tackled Stefan, throwing him into the wall. I pressed my body against his, holding his hands down above his head with one hand. He was so weak. I used my other hand to trail the contours of his chest.

"Damon, what are you doing?" Stefan asked, trying to push me away.

"I missed you, little brother," I breathed into his ear "haven't you missed me?" I placed a kiss just below his ear, feeling him shudder.

"Get away from me!" Stefan growled, using all of his strength to push me away. I let him go and watched as he backed away from me, a look of disgust in his eyes "You are acting so weird."

"Stefan's been working out," I pointed out, sitting back on his bed "You look good. Now, if you had a little human blood, you would be perfect."

"Why are you here, Damon?" Stefan asked as he slid on a pair of jeans.

"Maybe I'm here to rebuild the bridge with you," I said, smirking "Or maybe I'm here for Elena. She's a dead ringer for Katherine."

"You will not touch her," Stefan spit venomously "Now can you leave my room?"

"I can't miss my little brothers first day of school," I teased "Would you like me to pack a lunch for you? Or are you just going to have someone from English class?" I wiggled my eyebrows.

I could tell by staring at his muscular back that he was trying to refrain from turning around and taking a swing at me. I admit I deserved one.

He slipped a shirt over his head and sat on the bed beside me to tie his shoes. I sat behind him and placed my hands on his shoulders, using my thumbs to massage the muscles tenderly. I felt his body become relaxed as he tilted his head back slightly, his eyes full of relaxation. I'm sure he hadn't had a massage in years. I brushed my lips along the silky skin of his neck absorbing the scent that was all Stefan. He didn't try to push away this time. Instead, he let out a long, heavy breath. Gently, I moved my lips along his jaw line before brushing them against his lips. With that, I pressed them against his sweet, plump lips. They fit perfectly with mine.

I absorbed myself in this moment for the split second it lasted. Stefan suddenly jumped up, his eyes wild "What the hell was that, Damon?"

I stared at him, dumbfounded "A kiss?" I said.

"Yeah but why?" he asked, his voice confused and angry.

"Because you wanted it…actually, you needed it," I said, knowing all too well that it was me who needed it.

"I'm leaving," Stefan said "I can't be late for school."

"Why don't you play hooky…we could go out, have some fun," I suggested.

"Goodbye Damon," Stefan said as he stormed out of the room. I listened to his car start up and leave the driveway.

I sighed, staring around Stefan's room. I was so damn bored already. For a few hours, I paced around the boarding house, reading Stefan's diary here and there.

I sighed and plopped onto the couch beside Zach. He shifted uncomfortable, moving as far from me as he could. I grinned and scooted closer until our hips were touching.

He let out a heavy breath and stood up, irritated.

"Don't like your Uncle Damon?" I asked, pouting.

"I don't like what you do," Zach said, his eyes fierce.

"What ever could you mean? I'm just sitting here doing the same thing you are," I said, knowing what he really meant.

He rolled his eyes "Their people, Damon, they have lives."

I smirked "Lives that are meant for me to take," I said in a detached voice.

"No, they aren't, Damon-"Zach started.

I cut him off, holding a finger up "That's _Uncle_ Damon to you."

"Whatever. Either stop or get the hell out of here," Zach snapped.

I stood and like a snake, I dove at him, sending him against the wall which i heard the wood paneling snap with. I held him there, my face just inches from his pulsating juicy artery "Don't think that just because were distantly related, that I won't tear your heart out and feed it to the dogs," I spit.

I listened to his rapid heartbeat as he took a deep gulp, nodding slowly.

"Put him down," came Saint Stefan to the rescue. I smirked and let go of Zach, who instantly began to pant. He must have been holding his breath with fear. I turned to Stefan and began to walk toward him.

"We were just bonding like men do," I said "rough housing."

For some reason, when the words, 'rough housing ' came out of my mouth, I imagined myself on top of Stefan, penetrating deep inside of him. I smirked as I felt tightness in my pants.

Before anyone could notice, I spun in the opposite direction and walked into the kitchen. What was wrong with me? I just got half-hard for my brother. I quickly fixed myself to be hidden as I raided the fridge.

I could sense Stefan standing behind me. The images flashed through my mind again, driving me insane. Maybe Stefan fed on a few humans and was making me see these just for fun.

"Have you slipped up on your diet?" I asked, closing the refrigerator door.

He stood still, arms crossed over his chest, a contemplating expression on his perfectly sculpted face "What?" I asked.

"There is something different about you," he said "I'm still trying to figure it out."

"Well maybe if you weren't sneaking human blood and making me see things, I wouldn't be acting so strange. I admit, you had me for a while there," I said, giving him a quick smile but it turned to a glare "Now stop it or I will have to act upon them."

Stefan tilted his head, real confusion in his eyes "What are you talking about? I haven't had human blood in years."

"Your good, Stefan, I almost believe you," I said, getting irritated.

"I have no idea what you are talking about...what am I supposedly making you see?" he asked, his eyes full of wonder.

"So you really aren't doing anything?" I asked "So my mind is just making up images of me fucking you like a bitch?"

A smirk curled onto his lips…those sweet, plump…dammit, there I go again.

"Stefan-just stop before I really do something about it…and wipe that smirk off of your face before I do it for you," I snapped.

He pressed his lips together "I'm not doing anything, Damon. Honest….whatever is going on in your head is all you," he said, his eyes honest "Are you having dirty little thoughts about your little brother?"

He was telling the truth, I realized as I dove into his thoughts. He really wasn't doing anything to me. Then why was I having these thoughts? Something wasn't adding up right. I clearly remembered coming here to get Katherine out of the tomb but why did I suddenly not care about her…all I cared about was making Stefan fall in love with me.

I ground my teeth and rubbed at my temples, trying to remember when this all started and what made it tick. It was almost like I was compelled…but I couldn't be. I was a vampire myself, I would be doing the compelling…unless…unless there was a stronger vampire trying to screw with me. I didn't know of any, though…except for Lexi…maybe Lexi was putting these images in my head; that bitch.

"Stupid whore…" I whispered under my breath "Lexi, I get it. Haha, you made a funny."

Stefan's eyes lit and he looked around "Lexi is here?" he asked, a hint of excitement in his voice. Now why couldn't he get excited like that for me? Then again, I did kill each and every person he ever loved. But he was the one who stole my humanity from me. We were even.

I listened but heard nothing "She has to be around here somewhere…someone is putting these thoughts into my head as a joke…payback or something."

"Are you sure you aren't just thinking them up, yourself?" Stefan asked, clearly amused by my situation.

"Shut it or I will fuck you like a bitch," I said darkly.

He knew I was serious and he knew I would be able to do it, too. I had to figure out why I was thinking this way. I walked out of the room and out of the boarding house. Maybe fresh air would do me good. I was sick of being cooped up in that house.

I slid into my Camaro and revved the engine. It took a few times but she started. I smiled with joy as he purred to life. It had been years since I bought this car. It was brand new when I got it; 1967. I figured she would need a new battery or at least be out of gas.

I glanced at the gauge, yep, almost on E. I pulled out of the driveway and sped off to the closest gas station, which happened to be five miles away. After about four and a half, I pounded on the wheel as she wheezed the last fume of gas.

I pulled it over to the side of the road and closed my eyes, whispering "Come on, just a little further…you can do it, darling." I turned the key to the sound of the engine failing to start.

I huffed, aggravated that I would have to walk in public to get a gas can.

"Don't you just wish you could compel inanimate objects?" came an unexpected voice. Startled, I reared back, hissing violently where the sound came from. A man sat in the passenger's seat, smiling warmly as though he knew me. How did I not hear him get in here? He was a very old vampire, I could tell from his eyes, but the rest of his body appeared to be a young gentleman.

"Who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing in my car?" I growled, hand on the door, ready to jolt if I needed to.

"Calm down, we've already met," the man said "Your Damon Salvatore, I'm Klaus-ahh, an original…I've been watching you and Stefan for years and I need amusement so I'm using you for that purpose," he said in a bored voice.

I knew it "So you're the one who's been making me feel as sexual to my brother…that's just sick," I growled.

"Not exactly, I just compelled you to believe you were in love with your brother…your mind was doing the rest itself," Klaus said, smiling wickedly "I noticed you were low on gas so I did the honor of bringing enough to you to get to the gas station."

"Why?" I asked, sliding out of the car; this man made me uncomfortable. I could practically taste the power he held. When I turned, he was already standing in front of me.

I jumped back "Whoa," I said, not used to anything being faster than me. I held up my hands in surrender. I knew I wouldn't win anything against this guy.

"Oh, put your damn hands down, im not gonna hurt you," Klaus said, smacking one of my hands. It actually hurt.

"Then what do you want?" I asked, annoyed.

"My compulsion was wearing off, I figured you needed a freshen up," Klaus said, grinning as he patted my shoulders like he was brushing off dust and pulling up the collar of my shirt .

"Leave me alone, how does that sound?" I seethed, flinching away from him.

"You are so fresh today," Klaus said, his eyes narrowing "And you are looking quite fine, I might add…though I did like the whole wavy haired look you were sporting for Katerina in the 1800s."

I knit my eyebrows and tilted my head "Katerina? You mean Katherine?"

"Whatever she likes to go by…I know her as Katerina," Klaus said.

"You know she was in the tomb when it was burned," I said, lifting an eyebrow.

He rolled his eyes "I know about the little spell the witch cast to protect all of the vampires in it but news flash, Mr Salvatore, Katerina wasn't in the tomb."

I felt something wrench in my gut "What do you mean- I saw them put her in it."

"And I watched her make a deal with one of the humans and escape, unscathed. I also know that she wants nothing to do with you…" Klaus said, his voice tedious "But none of that matters. I'm bored. Entertain me."

"Want me to do the chicken dance?" I asked, smirking even through there felt as though there were a dagger in my chest. Katherine isn't in the tomb? She just left-without a word. Without a care of what became of me and Stefan.

Klaus's eyes became soft "Oh, she had you wrapped around her finger so well…she always had a way with men. Well, she never loved you and never will so you should just get over that fact now."

My jaw tightened as I fought back the desire to swing at him. I now understood how Stefan felt when I irritated him like that. I would remember that next time.

"Now Damon, you are going to forget all about me and when I leave, all you are going to know is that you came here for the girl; Elena…You think of Stefan the same way you had ten years before…and at the moment, you are on your way to the gas station so you can drive to the grille and meet Elena in person," his words seemed like waves, crashing into my brain, expanding to create an ocean of its own. Everything seemed still, peaceful.

I opened my eyes. What was I doing standing outside my car on side of the road? Confused, I jumped back into the car, revving the engine to life. The gas gauge flickered dangerously in the red. I needed to get to a gas station…then I would go to the Grille and meet Elena…I would take her.

. . .

**Stefan's POV**

I took a deep breath as I placed my hand onto the doorknob. I had to be sure I was ready to sit in the Grille full of teenagers and young adults…of drunk woman, easy prey. I shook the thoughts out of my head. I just needed to see Elena again.

I opened the door and walked out, pausing instantly when I sensed the presence of somebody…or something else. The door slammed behind me, causing me to coil back and hiss. Standing on the porch just in front of me was a man I didn't know…but what I did know that he was strong, his power radiating off of him like flamed licking up a fireplace. An instinct inside of me told me to make a run for it.

"You Salvatore brothers are so jumpy…you need to relax a little," the man said, his eyes playful.

"Who are you?" I asked, my body positioned to flee if I needed to.

"I've explained it to your brother twice already and I don't feel like saying it a third time…I'll just get straight to the point," the man said, his voice detached and his eyes blue abysses "My name is Klaus and I am a very old, very bored vampire. I'm using you and your brother as my entertainment…I made Damon sexual for you and you blandly rejected him but now its your turn to be the one rejected…I think Damon's rejection would make it a more interesting game."

It was a lot to take in. I was confused but there was suddenly a voice deep in my mind "You will not remember me and once I am gone, all you know is that you were heading out to the Grille to meet up with Elena…but when you see Damon there, all you want to do is take him back home…all you know is that you are madly in love with him and will stop at nothing to have him…even if you need to drink human blood in exchange," those words poured into my mind like wine into a glass, filling to the rim…almost too much to handle.

I took a deep breath and glanced around, trying to remember what I was doing. Oh, Elena wanted me to meet her at the Grille. I walked over to Zach's Mustang and sat in it, revving up the engine, warming her up and then sped off to meet up with Elena.

**Pleaaaaassseee keep the reviews coming, I will be totally grateful. Now, with the next chapter, I would like your insight on whether you would like it in Damon's POV, Stefan's POV or a little of both. Review and let me know soon so I can start writing ittt. ^_^. Much Lovee.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I guess I will switch back and forth with POVs…whoever I'm **_**feeling**_** more at the moment, if you know what I mean. I am going to have fun with this chapter. ^_^**

**Damon's POV**

I parked my Camaro across the street from the Grille. I really didn't like the idea of having it around all these young humans who would swoon over just how beautiful my sky blue baby is. I smirked, running my hand along the contours of the hood. I walked across the road and into the Grille. It was packed inside on this Friday night as high schoolers swooned it, taking up tables in their little groups, hoping to get some alcohol by flirting with the bartender, who was not minding the attention at all.

The smell of booze and blood were thick in the air, making my fangs ache and throat dry. I walked up to the bar and took a seat beside a young and beautiful blonde girl who was trying to get a round of drinks for her and all her underage friends.

"I'm sorry but I will need to see all of your ID's, please," the bartender said, his eyes grazing over the revealed cleavage of this fine girl.

"Are you sure you need to see our IDs? We just took some long, stressful exams and just want to relax," the girl whined, flipping her eyelashes delicately in an attempt to charm this man.

I leaned into their conversation "I am sorry to butt in," I said, letting my power fill the bartenders mind "I know this girl and she and her friends are all of age. So allow them to buy as many drinks as they please or I'll have to call your manager and we all know how he can get." I compelled, reading his thoughts about being afraid of the manager.

"I apologize, ma'am, what was it that you wanted?" the bartender asked.

"Can I just get the whole bottle of Grey Goose?" the blonde girl asked, thanking me with her eyes.

The man hesitated.

I stepped in again "Of course she can…" I said "And on the house, right Billy…since you put this poor girl through so much trouble."

"Yes, of course," he said, smiling as he handed blondie the tall, slim bottle of vodka "Tell your friends I apologize for the hold up."

She nodded, a fiercely excited smirk on her face. Billy walked away.

"Hey, thanks for the help…how did you get him to listen to you?" the girl asked, beaming and pushing her breasts out.

"I took psychology in college," I lied easily, the words spilling out like water.

She flipped her hair nervously "My name is Caroline," she said, her cheeks flushing with the warmth of blood.

"Damon," I said, smiling warmly at her, causing her to blush even more.

"Hey, do you wanna…come sit with me and my friends?" she asked, pointing toward a table where a few others sat…including Elena.

"I don't see why not…I am here alone, some company would be nice," I said, standing. I followed her to a table in the back beside the pool tables. Three sets of eyes landed on me as we reached their line of sight.

"Hey guys, this is Damon, the man responsible for this!" Caroline blurted, holding up the bottle of Grey Goose. There was an enthusiastic murmur which turned to silence as they all stared at me.

I let my eyes wander over to land upon Elena's gaze… those warm, chocolaty eyes pulling me in just as Katherine's had. Her skin was silky with a glow that was enhanced by her naturally bright aura. Her smiled curved her smooth, plump lips elegantly, revealing her perfect set of pearly white teeth. Her long, dark hair glimmered in the neon lights behind her. She was my glowing angel.

"Hey, I'm Matt," a blonde boy said beside me. I forcefully pulled my eyes from Elena to stare at him as I shook his hand. I knew I wouldn't remember his name. It wasn't important.

"I'm Elena," Elena said, her voice sweet and tender and full of good ole' fashion welcoming. I smiled and took her hand in mine, feeling the smooth, warm skin.

I then turned to the other set of eyes that watched me warily. I knew the moment I looked into her eyes that she was a Bennett witch. I knew she could sense that I was no good.

"That is Bonnie," Caroline said, as though she was embarrassed at Bonnie's reaction to me.

I took a seat across from Elena, glancing around the room but not really at anything but her.

"How come I've never seen you before?" Matt questioned.

"I'm new to the area…just moved in to the old Salvatore Boarding House," I said, smiling.

"With Stefan?" Elena asked curiously.

"Yes, he is my brother," I said, smirking "I couldn't escape him if I tried…I really am all he has left. He would be lost in this world without me," I was playing it up so well. Human females loved a family man.

"That is so sweet of you to stick around for him," Elena said "He never told me he had a brother, though."

"Well Stefan's not one to brag," I said, grinning as Caroline let out a giggle.

Elena's expression remained composed "Where is he? He was supposed to meet me here a half an hour ago."

"Probably putting on his make-up; he never leaves the house without it," I said, leaning back.

A low chuckle radiated around the table from everyone but Bonnie…that damn witch was watching me like a crow…how ironic.

Caroline scooted closer to me, almost on top of me now. I would take her home to feed on tonight. She was easy bait.

"Speak of the devil," I said, without glancing behind me, knowing that Stefan stood there.

**Stefan's POV**

My stomach twisted nervously as I reached the door to the Grille. Was I truly ready to be in that close range with so many beating hearts? I hadn't occupied myself with humans in a very long time. But I just fed on a deer so my belly felt slightly full. I wasn't thriving in thirst. I took a deep breath of fresh air before stepping into the crowded grille.

My senses instantly took in to the scents of alcohol and coppery sweet blood. There was then a scent that I recognized instantly as the one and only Damon. It didn't surprise me much that he was in the bar, I mean, it was Damon, of course he would be here…what surprised me was the sensation of butterflies in my chest that fluttered nervously at his scent, sending warmth to my groin, making me slightly hard with desire to taste that of Damon.

Confused, I trailed forward, following the lovely scent. He was talking about me to Elena, Bonnie and Caroline; Matt was there as well though he was playing pool with a few other high schoolers I had yet to recognize.

"Speak of the devil," Damon's voice sounded, playfully, as though he were trying to drive me insane.

He turned his perfect, icy blue eyes to me with the smile/smirk that I knew him best for. Everything inside of me wanted to pounce on him, kiss his neck, taste his kiss, feel him inside of me. I took a deep, steady breath. Damon was a man…and my brother. That would be morally wrong in two ways.

His devilish grin made my insides wrap around themselves with desire. I gulped deeply, trying everything in my power to push the thoughts out of my head. Before I could think straight, my gums ached, fangs beginning to extend with desire.

Luckily, Damon noticed and jumped up, grabbing onto my shoulder as he turned me around "We will be right back. I just need a few moment alone with my little brother," Damon said, urging my forward with his strong hands.

We didn't stop nor speak until we were outside, behind the building, alone, where no eyes could see us.

Damon's eyes accused me of something I didn't even know I did "When was the last time you fed?"

"I had some deer blood right before I came here," I said, staring into those deep, alluring blue abysses.

"Well, its not working for you, Steffy. You practically sprouted your fangs for all of those humans to see" Damon said "luckily I was there, or you probably would have torn someone's throat out."

"Your right…I am lucky you were there," I said, walking closer to him, wanting to feel his body against mine.

"Are you alright, Stefan?" he asked me, holding me back with one hand "Because it kinda seems like your trying to kiss me."

I licked my lips, my fangs extended instantly with desire at his words. Just him saying that I wanted to kiss him made me want him so much more.

"Dammit Damon, why do you have to be so damn perfect?" I purred, moving precisely to his ear, breathing in his sweet and tangy scent.

"What are you on and can I get some because you are really fucked up. Was it the deer blood?" he asked me, grinning.

"No…I never noticed it before…not until now…" I let my voice trail, scanning his body with desperation. I couldn't even remember the last time I made love to anyone. I think it was Katherine…but why, of all people, would I want Damon, my own flesh and blood, my brother?

"What are you talking about?" he asked me, knitting his perfect eyebrows.

I couldn't control myself any longer, I lunged forward, plunging my lips into his. Our lips molded so perfectly together that I didn't even think it was possible to pull away. Apparently, I was possible, though. Damon pushed me away from his, anger masking the sky blue in his eyes "What the hell is wrong with you, Stefan?"

"I-I don't know," I said quietly, lost and confused. I turned my eyes up at him, the puppy dog look I knew he couldn't refuse "Damon…I really, really just want you…please," I begged, biting down on my lower lip.

He stared at me for a moment with an expression I couldn't contemplate "Is it really _that_ bad?" he asked "how long has it been?"

Embarrassed, bowed my head, staring at the ground as I responded "I haven't done it since I was human."

I expected him to laugh and mock me and tell me that I had to deal with my issues myself but he responded in an entirely different direction.

"Damn, Stef…is it really that hard for you?" he asked, placing a hand on my shoulder, causing me to shy away, nodding.

"All you had to do was ask, little brother," he said softly. I felt his soft fingers brush along my jawline before he held onto it, pulling my face up. I stared into those beautiful eyes and felt as though I was going to melt. He moved his face to mine, placing a kiss gently onto my lips, causing me to shudder inside. Our lips melted together in what seemed like an everlasting kiss.

**Please review…I'm serious. The reviews make me sooo happy even if I only get just a few. Encouragement makes me continue to write faster. Please inspire me to continue… much loveee. ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it has been so long, i couldn't seem to get this chapter right. Thank you sooo much for the reviews everyone…made me so happy. I hope to have some fun with this chapter…just waiting for the fuse to go off in my head. Dub-Consent (which I ddnt know what meant until now) ^_^. Thank you for letting me know.**

**Stefan's POV**

Damon pulled away from the kiss too quickly. I wanted more…needed more of him. Forcefully, I grabbed his shirt and yanked him back to me, molding my lips to his once more.

He pushed me back again, this time holding me with his hand on my shoulder "Pace yourself, Stefan…there is an old woman over there, watching us. You're going to give her a heart attack."

My stomach churned nervously "We can just go home, like now."

He smirked "I'm not putting out that easy, Stefan. You haven't even taken me out to dinner."

I let out a sound that was somewhat a whimper as he grinned and began to walk away.

"Wait…where are you going?" I asked.

"Elena is waiting in there," he said, waving me off with his hand "and I am not drunk enough for this yet."

I watched him as he strolled into the building once more. How could he make me wait like this? It was wrong…torture. I glanced down at the bulge in my pants, wondering why I was getting it. Damon was my brother…and a man. It was wrong on so many levels…but it didn't matter to me. I would get him. I will do whatever it takes.

I sighed and began to walk back into the building, inconspicuously fixing myself so I wasn't noticeable.

When I strolled into the building again, Damon was sitting beside Elena, giving her his charming smile that should only be for me. She smiled back warmly and I watched in horror as he slid his arm around her. She didn't seem to notice but she began to slowly move closer to him. I walked over and sat beside Caroline, who glanced at me before turning back to Damon.

"Hey Stefan," Elena greeted "Is everything alright?"

I nodded "Everything is fine," I said.

She tilted her head "You look flushed."

At that, everyone at the table turned to me and I couldn't help but notice the smirk across Damon's face. He was clearly enjoying this.

"Ah, Steffy's just a little…excited," Damon said his eyes playful. I ground my teeth; it was wrong of him to torture me like this. I wanted him so badly…I wanted to be inside of him. I felt a wave of heat pass over me as I thought about Damon bent over for me, his smooth and muscular skin against mine as I curl over…ah, this is bad. I felt the bulge in my pants become harder, almost painful.

I needed some release; I glanced over at Caroline, who gazed at me. I could have her, I knew that. I didn't care if it would ruin some _thing_ I would ever have with Elena. I needed something and she was more than willing.

"Caroline, right?" I asked, trying to sound casual.

A quick flash of hurt passed over her eyes at the thought of me forgetting her name. She did seem like the overemotional type.

"Can I talk to you alone for a moment?" I asked, smiling warmly.

She blushed and nodded, beaming widely. She nodded "I should head home, anyway. Mom's the sheriff."

"I'll walk you to your car," I said politely, trying to tuck my raging hard on as I stood up.

I gave Damon a quick glance but he was too pre-occupied in Elena, who sent me a strange look before turning back to Damon, who was charming her beyond her ability to cope; he had a way with women.

I followed Caroline out of the building and to her small Ford. She stopped and turned just outside of the car.

I glanced around to make sure nobody was in the area before turning to her. Without hesitation, I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her against my body. She eagerly pressed her lips to mine instantly, holding me tightly. I kissed back, hoping after a little time 'alone' with Caroline would satisfy me enough so that I wouldn't want Damon. It was strange, though, I craved him and only him. His perfect body, silky soft hair. I wanted to just run my hands over his body and kiss every inch of his skin…I winced at the pressure against my jeans.

I wanted to speed up the process; quickly, I began to kiss down Caroline's neck. I wanted Damon's, though, I wanted to taste him. Blood rushed in my body and suddenly, Caroline let out a yelp and she began to shove at me.

I instantly knew what was wrong the moment that sweet, rich and warm blood filled my mouth. No, I couldn't do this. I had been doing so good. I tried to pry my mouth from her sweet blood but I couldn't. I was frozen in place. I had no control over what I was doing. I covered her mouth as I sipped that perfect life source. The blood coursing into my veins made me feel so…alive…I wanted more. Her struggled began to weaken and thankfully I knew that if I didn't stop, she was going to die and Caroline was too much of a sweetheart to kill. I forced myself away from her wound.

Instantly, she straightened up but she wobbled a little, her eyes dancing dizzily as she tried to get a grip on her keys. Without hesitation, I held her face in my hands and let myself into her mind "Caroline, you are going to go home and fall asleep. You have had too much to drink, you are not going to remember me walking you to your car or what just happened. Last you remember was taking shots with your friends."

She nodded, in a daze and turned to her car. I watched as she drove off. I took a deep breath, enjoying the feeling of human blood in my body. I felt stronger…that was it. I would feed again and surprise Damon when i get him home. I smirked and glanced around the parking lot, looking for a victim…there, a drunken college girl walking alone to her car.

In one swift movement, I had her pinned to the ground, my fangs in her throat.

. . .

I decided to just go home after feeding on a few other people. I was feeling to free and powerful. I was still so horny, though. I sighed and sat on the couch, sipping on a bottle of whiskey. I would wait until Damon was home.

. . .

After about three hours, I was beginning to feel really lightheaded. It wasn't from the alcohol, though, it was because of Damon. My stomach twisted when I heard the Camaro pull into the driveway. Oh, finally. All this human blood was making me more horny than I'd ever felt before.

"Your still awake?" Zach's voice suddenly asked as he walked into the living room.

I nodded and listened as Damon walked closer to the house. I would have an advantage tonight. He had no idea I fed on a human AND he was completely wasted. I grinned when he opened the door, my excitement putting me on edge.

Damon stumbled in, almost falling but catching himself with the door. Even drunk, he was still so breathtaking. I tightened my jaw as I watched him close the door.

"Hey there Zachy!" he said loudly, almost falling over his feet as he walked over to him. I was devastated that he didn't even glance at me.

"Where were you?" I asked, standing up and walking over to Damon, who looked surprised to see me.

"What are you, my mother?" he asked, rolling his eyes "Just went to a party at Elena's," he grinned.

"Did you kill anyone?" Zach asked.

"No," Damon said "Didn't feel like it." He turned to me "What are you doing up? I thought you would be catching your sleep for school tomorrow." He grinned again, his pearly whites shining.

I had to hold myself back from jumping his bones. I figured Zach would be a little confused if me and Damon started to make out "I was waiting for you."

He knit his eyebrows "Why?" he asked.

I stared at him, wondering if he was teasing me or if he really did forget. Something in my gut twisted; what if he didn't want to anymore? What if his whole thing was to tease me? He looked honestly confused, though.

I stared at him, trying to think of a way to remind him without Zach getting in on it.

After a moment, realization formed in Damon's crystal eyes "Oh shit, I remember now."

I smiled "Want me to help you upstairs?" I asked, just wanting to get straight to it.

He smiled "Nah, I'm good. I'm just gonna go crash out…maybe tomorrow."

No, no no no, he was not going to sleep. Without warning, I jumped at Damon, sending him against the wall. I held him there, feeling legit struggles as he tried to push me off. I knew he was stronger but he was also very intoxicated. I didn't even care about Zach anymore. I felt the bulge form in my pants once again as I felt Damon's body against mine.

"What the hell, Stef-" Damon started but I cut him off by pressing my mouth to his. My body raged with pure passion as I moved my lips against his; so cool and soft, so perfectly fitting.

"Ah, ew-what?" I heard from Zach behind me but I did not have a care in the world. Damon was all mine tonight whether he liked it or not. This human blood was making me feel wild and crazy. Damon managed to throw me off of him.

I landed on the floor, jumping up quickly to face Damon as his icy eyes lit with anger "Stefan-not cool. What did you do, feed on Caroline?"

I just stared at him, answering his question. His eyes widened and he lifted his eyebrows "Oh…well, I'm not in the mood tonight, I am way too drunk." He quickly ran up the stairs.

I was mad…blood pumped through me, causing my hard on to push tighter in my pants. I ignored Zach's shouts and made my way up the stairs. Damon was walking into his room, using the wall for balance. I gazed at his perfect body from behind and I wanted it bad.

I pounced, landing on top of Damon, causing him to fall face forward. I growled elbowed me, trying to throw me off as I lifted him up. Once he stood, I lifted him and in a quick motion, I had him pinned on his bed. I pressed my mouth to his, pushing my body against his. At this point, it was an even fight or maybe I was even stronger at the moment.

He struggled beneath me and for some reason I can't explain, that turned me on even more. All those years of him making me feel weak…payback is a bitch. I then moved my kisses down his neck, licking as tasting his skin which was sweet and salty. His struggles momentarily stopped enough for me to tear off his shirt and pants, leaving him in his underwear.

I knew it was stupid the moment I eased up, thinking he was done trying to get away. The second I released the slightest pressure from him body, he slid from beneath me.

I quickly turned to see him standing behind me, his eyes dark and head tilted to the side. He grinned devilishly "You've got some balls trying to force me to do anything, little brother. I am going to have to teach you a lesson." With that, he jumped at me, holding me down but I wasn't in any mood to struggle. This was what I wanted.

Damon kicked off his own shoes as I did. He then tore off my pants and shirt, leaving me in boxers. He leaned back over me and I couldn't help but moan at the feel of his warm skin against mine as he embraced me. He pressed his lips to mine and I willingly opened my mouth to allow him access. I was surprised when he took it. I let out a breath as he slid his tongue into my mouth, wrestling with mine. Damon tasted so good, even with the alcohol taste. I could just imagine what his blood would taste like.

I moaned softly as he ran his fingers smoothly along my chest and down my stomach, getting closer to groin. He moved his hand slower as he slid his fingers into the elastic of my boxers, too slowly getting closer to my hard on. I moaned and tried to press myself closer to him.

I let out a long moan as I felt his fingers touch me ever so lightly. I ground my teeth as I tried to press myself into his hand. He seemed to notice and suddenly gripped my dick tightly.

I winced in pleasure pain, bucking in desire for him. He slowly began to stroke me as he moved his lips to my neck, kissing lightly. He seemed to know which spots to kiss because he was driving me insane. I couldn't help the loud moan that escaped my lips as me took the skin of my neck and sucked on it, nibbling gently. My breaths were shaky as I dug my nails into the skin on his back, demanding for more.

There was a quick moment of pain as he slid his fangs into my neck. It really wasn't bad as Damon began to sip at my blood. I was sort of pleasurable. I groaned and pressed his mouth harder onto my neck. I wanted, needed something. I just wanted to be as close to Damon as possible and if it involved his fangs in my neck then so be it.

Blood rushed when I heard a soft moan come from Damon. He pulled up, now straddling me; me tilted his head back, my blood still on his lips. I couldn't help but move my hands onto his bare chest and feel the contours of his muscles.

He grinned at me and in one movement, he leaned over, placing kisses onto my chest and down my stomach. I groaned as he came closer and closer to my groin. He was now just inches from the top of my boxers. Quickly, he removed them in one movement and placed a delicate kiss just above my pubic area.

I quick breath released from me and I bucked my hips, wanting to be in his mouth. I could see a grin form on his face as he moved over my hard on, breathing his warm breath against it.

It was almost painful how bad I wanted him. I tried to grab his head and make him suck me but he stopped me with a strong hand. I groaned when he kissed the tip of my dick so softly that it was almost excruciating.

I then felt his tongue graze over the length. I tried to push myself into his mouth but he pulled away to quickly before moving back down and putting the tip into his mouth…just the tip.

I winced at how agonizingly teasing this was "Please Damon," I begged.

He licked the lips once more before letting out a laugh "Told you I had to teach you a lesson."

Then, very quickly, he lunged down, taking all of me into his mouth. I moaned, practically screamed when he did this. Pleasure seemed to radiate through me as I bucked my lips, pushing myself deeper down his throat. He took it, though, without even a gag. I wondered if he had ever been with a man before.

Without warning, he pulled off, standing up "Alright. I'm done" he said, grinning as he turned to walk out the door.

I stared at him wide-eyed, my dick throbbing painfully for more "I don't think so," I growled. I jumped up, catching him off guard. He was still drunk enough to stumble when I grabbed him.

The human blood coursed through my veins, sending power through me as I pushed him onto his stomach, bent over the bed.

"Oh, I don't think so," Damon growled as I yanked his boxers off. I pressed my body against his, using it to hold him down. I loved feeling stronger than him.

I slid one hand around until I found his hard on. I smirked…he was really hard and very long. I took my other hand and used my saliva to wet my finger.

"Okay Stefan, stop-serious-" he cut off and let out a sort of yelp as I slid one finger into him. I could feel his muscles coiling beneath mine. I was trying everything in his power to push me off but he was in an awkward position. I was in complete control. I grinned as I slid a second finger into him.

"Just relax, Damon, or it is going to hurt much worse," I said smoothly, sliding a third finger in. He was tight but seemed to ease up once he realized there was nothing he could do anymore. My blood rushed in excitement as I took my hard on and pressed it against him.

I wrapped my arms around Damon as I slowly and smoothly slid myself into him.

He whined in pain and I felt his muscles tighten as though he were trying to hold back a scream. I moaned loudly, almost screaming myself as sparks of pleasure shot through my body, causing my eyes to water. I couldn't believe how good Damon felt. I slowly began to pump into him, hoping his body would adjust soon. I didn't want to be the only one enjoying this…well, I didn't really care but it would be much, much better to hear Damon moan instead to struggle.

I leaned over him and moved my mouth to his ear "Relax," I whispered.

"Go to hell," he growled, though it seemed forced.

I leaned back again, thrusting into him just a little faster now. I could feel his body easing as I did so. I slid my hand back over to his hard on and began to pump. He let out a quick breath as an almost inaudible moan escaped his lips but I heard it and that only made me want more. I began to pump his erection faster and pump into him faster.

Then, suddenly, I hit something inside of him and my body lit with excitement when a loud moan escaped from Damon "oh fuck," Damon gasped as I pumped again, knowing where it was. I hit it again and again and I could now feel Damon pushing against me for more.

That drove me wild. I pulled out and lifted Damon onto the bed. I pushed him flat onto this stomach and crawled over him. Without hesitation and without Damon's struggles, I pushed myself into him once again. I couldn't believe how amazing this felt; I liked this position much more than the other. I pumped hard and fast as I tried to find his sweet spot again.

I hit it, sending Damon's body coiling beneath me. He moaned just as I did and I couldn't help myself. I couldn't help it, I wanted to taste Damon while I did this. I leaned over him, moving my mouth to his throat. Without a warning, I pressed my aching fangs into his smooth skin.

I could feel his muscles tighten before tasting his blood.

I moaned and thrusted faster as the rich, sweet taste that was all Damon, filled my mouth. I swallowed it down and winced at how perfect everything was.

Damon struggled for a moment, most likely at the fact that I was drinking his blood like a human but when I hit that sweet spot again, he moaned loudly and pressed his face into his fists.

I pulled away from Damon's blood after a moment. I knew I was about to cum. I lifted Damon to doggie style and moved my hand back to his erection. I wanted this to end at the same time. I began to pump him faster than I imagined possible. Damon moaned loudly, driving me wild as I thrusted as hard and fast as I could into him.

I could feel my body heat and muscled tingle. Both at once, Damon and I both let out loud moans before climaxing at the exact moment. I felt Damon's warmth spill all over my hand as I came all inside of him.

At once, we released and collapsed onto the bed, breathing heavy. I couldn't seem to catch my breath and sparks still flickered in my eyes. Never before had I ever done anything that felt so incredible in my existence.

After a minute or so of catching out breaths, I decided to speak "Wow."

Damon let out a long breath, whistling towards the end "I hate you."

I let out a laugh and smiled as I turned to my side to stare at him. He was still laying on his back, his hair soaked with sweat and hair a mess all over his face. He was so perfect in every way. I moved my hand to his face, pushing the hair to the side.

I turned his head and stared at me with a blank expression. His eyes were all I needed to see, though. Those icy blue abysses seemed to glow with pure love and…just joy. I hadn't seen those eyes since we were human…since he was with Katherine.

He turned away and I moved closer to him, moving over his arm. I expected him to shove me away but he just wrapped it around me. I smiled as I lay my head on his chest. I had no idea what come over me but I was seeing Damon in a new light. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

**Turned out a lot longer than I expected. Anyone like? Too much? Reviews? Plzzzzzz**


	5. Chapter 5

**Klaus's POV**

I watched in horror as my game turned into a total twist. Stefan was throwing Damon down onto the bed, taking complete control of his brother as he tore off his clothing. I had hoped that Damon would have made Stefan's life more of a hell but that obviously wasn't the case. I overlooked the fact that Stefan had a bone in his body that would do something like _this._ I felt more perverted than usual as i watched this man dominate and pretty much rape his own flesh and blood. He was actually more sick than myself. I wanted to step in and do something but i could avert my eyes from the scene. I watched as this game went on.

. . .Next Morning. . .

**Damon's POV**

I groaned as i forcefully lifted my eyelids open, the sun blaring angrily at me. I was about to stretch when i felt weight on my arm and chest. Confused and not remembering bringing any of the girlies home with me, i glanced down. For a moment, i could do nothing but stare at the body which was snuggled so close to me. Stefan was out like a light, his face smooth in a peaceful sleep.

Confused, i let my mind wander back into the memories from the night before. I remembered Stefan acting strange and then me messing with him...telling him i would sleep with him (which i didn't want to do)...then I went back inside to see Elena...Stefan left with Caroline...Elena decided to continue the party at her house where we had quite a blast. She wouldn't do anything with me which I didn't mind so much because I wanted Elena to love me for real. Then...the drinking...the tons of drinking and dancing...then driving home...Stefan was waiting for me...then Stefan...DAMMIT.

Angrily, i jumped up, throwing Stefan's naked body off of the bed. He collapsed on the floor with a loud thud. I hurled my body off of the bed, grabbing clothes from the dresser and sliding them on with inhuman speed.

Stefan was just climbing off the floor, a look of confusion in his eyes as he stared at me "Well good morning to you, too."

I glared at him with a look that could burn a hole into someone's head.

Stefan grabbed his clothes off the floor and began to put them on.

I couldn't control myself the moment he slid his pants on. I jumped at him, throwing him into the wall with a crash. I held him there, my hand on his throat "I am going to kill you. I am going to tear your heart from your chest and shove it up your ass!" i growled angrily.

Without warning, Stefan grabbed my throat and reversed us so he was the dominant one "I believe i was the one shoving something up _yours_" he spat, a slight smirk on his face.

I shoved him off of me, fury pulsating through my veins "I was drunk and you took advantage of me."

Stefan smirked and let out a laugh "You sound like a little college girl."

I ground my teeth, wanting nothing more than to tear his face off. I pounced at him, sending him onto the floor. I was still stronger, despite his human blood incident the night before. Without hesitation, i took advantage of his bare chest, thrusting my hand into it, piercing through the skin and feeling his ribs break. Then i felt it...his heart...i curled my fingers around it dangerously.

Stefan gasped and groaned in pain. I could feel him submit, letting everything loose. I gazed down at him, hand still on his bloody dead heart. I smirked as his face was contorted in fear and agony "Feel that?" i asked, giving his heart a small squeeze. He winced and nodded, tears pouring from his eyes.

"That is your heart and right now, i have full advantage to pull it out and shove it where the sun don't shine...would you like that?" i said darkly.

Stefan took a shaky breath and shook his head "Please don't-i-i'm sorry," he said.

Impulsively i wanted to tear it out from what he did to me but i couldn't find the mindset to do it. If it were anyone else than my little brother, their heart would already be gone but i couldn't.

I heard the door swing open "What is going on?" Zach's voice rang.

I ignored him and focused on Stefan "Don't ever do that again," i growled menacingly, darker with each word.

He nodded very quickly.

I gently and slowly pulled my hand out, listening as he gasped. I smirked as i placed my bloody hand to my mouth, licking the blood off of each finger. Vampire blood was so luxurious...a real treat. If he decided to mess with me again, i would drain his blood then eat his heart.

Stefan lay there completely still, panting and shaking as i lifted myself off of him.

I turned to Zach, whose eyes were wide with fear as he stared at the scene.

"Good morning, Zach," i said, grinning as i walked out of my room, leaving Stefan in there to think about what he did.

I still couldn't completely grasp the fact that Stefan screwed me the night before. It was just something i honestly never expected to go through in my time. Definitely not something i thought Stefan capable of.

Something wasn't right about him. I had to figure it out.

**Stefan's POV**

I lay there, completely still on Damon's floor, panting as my body began to heal itself. I could not move or even think. I saw my life flash before my eyes as i felt Damon's hand on my heart. He could have destroyed me in just a heartbeat but he didn't. Even after what i did to him the night before.

As i lay there, i ignored Zach's words. I couldn't figure out why i was acting so strange. I had never wanted Damon before, never had i even felt anything more than hate towards him since we became vampires. Why did i suddenly want him more than anything else on earth? Something just was not adding up correctly. I could have sworn i came here for Elena...not Damon.

I sat up, staring down at my chest, which was almost fully healed.

"Stefan, what you and Damon were doing last night was just sick. I heard you through the headphones I was blasting music through...what has gotten into you?" Zach asked angrily.

I stood and shook my head "I don't know..." i said, pushing past Zach as i made my way to my room. Once in, i closed and locked my door, turning to my night stand where I hid my diary. I pulled it from behind the desk lamp and walked over to my bed.

I froze instantly when i sensed the presence of someone else. I spun, stomach twisting and eyes flickering. They stopped at the tall, dark and mysterious man that i could not recognize. He sat upon my bed with a blank expression. I could feel the power he beheld. I knew not to run nor attack. He was very powerful.

"Well Stefan, you have ruined my game so now it is time to start something entirely fresh," Klaus said, smirking.

I knit my eyebrows as he walked over to me.

**Sorry it is so short. Just wanted to get a quick chapter out before continueing on. Plz tell me if you like it and even if you don't. I have gotten a few bad reviews and I don't mind. A review is a review. ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it has been so long and I'm sorry that this is going to be so short. I've been on a writer's block and I am sure you have all experienced that. :/. I'm hoping this chapter will help get me back in the groove.**

Stefan's POV

I was confused as this elder vampire walked over to me, talking about me ruining some game he had planned.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded, crossing my arms uncomfortably as he stalked closer.

"I compelled you to want Damon...he was supposed to beat your ass when you tried something but, well..." he paused, lifting his eyebrows "apparently, you wouldn't take no as an answer..."

I knit my eyebrows and backed up as he moved to a foot in front of me "That was _you_...how is it that you compelled me? I'm not human."

"Oh, you do not need to be human," the man said, smirking.

I felt a lump in my throat, knowing there was nothing I could do. Where was Damon when you needed him? Then again, Damon would probably watch and smile as this vampire killed me. Damon would hate me for an entire new reason now.

I glanced around the room, hoping there would be a stake in reach but there clearly wasn't. I wouldn't have a stake in my bedroom.

With one last hope, I ran back for the bedroom door only to have it slammed directly in front of me. I felt the other vampire against me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I froze, afraid, as his cool breath touched my ear.

I felt his strong arms swing me around until I faced him, just inches from his face. I made the mistake of locking my eyes with his. I knew it the moment the compulsion was starting and I knew there was nothing I could do to stop it.

"Stefan Salvatore, you are going to go to school just as you planned...when you get there, all you know is that Elena is gone...Damon killed her," the vampire whispered.

I nodded, feeling my brain absorb this like a sponge.

"When you realize this, you will stop at nothing until you make your brother so miserable that he drives a stake through his own heart...or until you drive one through his heart yourself..."

I nodded, not really understanding what was going on.

The vampire smiled "Now you are going to head to school like a good boy...you do not remember me nor do you remember what just happened here..."

I nodded, suddenly feeling my mind released. I closed my eyes in relief.

I opened my eyes...I glanced around, trying to remember what I was doing. School...I was getting ready for school. So I could see Elena again. I smiled at the thought of her name.

Damon's POV

I watched as Stefan left for his little high school charade, to try and pretend to be human for Elena. Hell, I wanted Elena as well but I wasn't going to lower myself to _school_. It took everything in my power not to tear out Stefan's heart again...I knew that what happened the night before had to have some kind of explanation. Though that was no excuse...I would still torture him for it.

The more I thought about it, the more pissed I became. No, there was no logical explanantion for my brother forcing me into having sex with him...no, he was just sick and twisted and that is not the type of thing that should be on this planet. I ground my teeth, wanting to run after him and kill him. I clenched my fists and stomped my way up the stairs with the bottle of scotch I pulled from the liquor table.

I took a deep, calming breath and perched myself onto my bed. I took a few swigs from the bottle before realizing just how tired I was. I lay down, letting my eyes close.

. . .

I opened my eyes to the sound of someone in my room. A presence...a somewhat familiar presence though I just could not pinpoint where I knew it from. All I knew was that it was powerful and I was too tired to even try and fight this one off.

I sat up, my eyes darting around. Within a split second, a man appeared before me, his eyes dark yet playful and his grin so...familiar.

"Oh Damon," the vampire said, sitting down on the bed beside me.

I growled "Who are you?"

"Klaus," he said simply "we've met before though I'm sure you don't remember."

"You look familiar," I said darkly "And for some reason, I don't like you...get out of my house."

"Oh, it's not yours," Klaus said, smiling "It's that little human's down there, correct? Well, whatever, all I know is he invited me in last week," he laughed "poor bloodsack is so clueless."

I glared at him "What do you want?"

"You really are the more difficult brother to compel," Klaus said, his expression growing blank "Stefan is just too easy...I barely try to get in his head."

I felt anger flare up inside of me...he was the one making Stefan act insane? I couldn't help it. I leapt at him, pushing him down onto the bed, my hands at his throat.

He just laughed and grabbed my hand, twisting it, breaking each bone in it. I groaned in pain, trying to pull my hand back from him. In a blur, I was now on my back with him on top, holding me down easily.

"Don't fight me, Damon...it's completely pointless," Klaus said with a composed expression as he used one hand to hold me down "You're just so young..."

"What do you want?" I hissed, repeating my earlier question.

He sighed and rolled his eyes "You are so boring...ugh, fine...I need to compel you so just sit still for a moment...because I need to actually put effort into you."

I snarled, throwing my weight at him but he wouldn't budge. He grabbed my face, holding it in his hands. My stomach turned when our eyes met.

"Damon...Stefan will come home in a rage, accusing you of killing Elena...and when he does, you will tell him that you did...you killed Elena Gilbert..." Klaus whispered.

I felt as though I were frozen as he spoke these words.

"And you will stop at nothing to regain his forgiveness...even if it means you have to give up yourself to him in any way he wants you," Klaus whispered "And once I leave this room, you are going to forget all about me...my name, my face...everything. This never happened...now go back to sleep, sweet Damon."

I gasped as he suddenly disappeared from my sight. I felt my breathing come in waves as the feeling of dread passed over me. I couldn't move as I lay there in the bed, realizing what just happened. I knew he would be watching. Slowly, I crawled under the blankets and closed my eyes.

Klaus...it's been him all along...this strange vampire who showed up out of nowhere...he has been screwing with Stefan and I...it didn't work this time, though. I was confused...why didn't it work? I thought back but realized that it had to have been the alcohol...damn Zach has been spiking everything with vervain...that must have been the sudden sleep earlier...For once, I was thankful to have Zach at the moment.

I would need to drink vervain from now on...Stefan needed to know what was going on...I was worried though about the damage already caused my this Klaus guy. I would know when he came home...

**Sorry for it being so short...reviews though, pleeaaassee...i want to know if you liked this game...;) and maybe suggestions on what should happen...pweeeezzz...thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all so so so soooooo much for the reviews. Made me soo happy. Thank you thank you thank you. ^_^. Hope you enjoy this chapter and i apologize if it is short but i've just barely cracked out of my writers block. I'll write as much as I can.**

Stefan's POV

Something felt strange as I stepped out of my car and towards the school. It was almost as if I were forgetting something or maybe just forseeing something. Either way, something inside of me told me to turn around. I was already really late for school so there really wasn't any point in going. That damn car wreck had me held back in traffic for two hours.

"Stefan?" came the voice of Damon.

I felt my body stiffen as I felt him standing just behind me. I took a deep breath and slowly turned around, preparing to make a run for it if I needed to.

I was honestly confused by the look on his face. He looked very cautious and somewhat worried...as if he were afraid I would do something to him. That was unlike Damon "What do you want, Damon?"

"I had to get to you," he said, his voice serious.

I knit my eyebrows "And why would you need to do that? You do realize we are in a public place-a school-so I wouldn't start anything if I were you."

"How are you feeling?" Damon questioned.

At that, I decided he was up to no good. Damon didn't ask how I was 'feeling' unless there was some hidden agenda behind it. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the building, walking closer.

In a flash, Damon was in front of me, his hands on my shoulders. His icy eyes bored into mine, making me feel like he was reading into my soul. I could understand how he could compel humans so easily...his eyes were like priceless crystals.

I felt slightly uneasy and a little lightheaded as I blinked, shaking my head. Something was not right at all. I shoved Damon's hands off my shoulders. He stepped back, examining me with the look crossing his face...the look he had when I knew he was contemplating something.

"Can I help you with something?" I growled, annoyed "I really have to get in there."

"Wait," Damon said, grabbing onto my wrist. I flinched, waiting for it to hurt because he never did just grab my wrist, he would break the bones just because he could. It didn't though, he held onto it just as if we were human. Just enough force to hold me back.

I narrowed my eyes at him "What is your problem?"

"There is another vampire in town, Stefan," Damon said, letting go of my wrist as he said it.

"What?" I asked, suddenly feeling my stomach tighten.

"He is really strong and has been compelling us for who knows how long..." Damon said flatly.

I crossed my arms, wondering if I should believe him "Vampires cannot compel other vampires..."

He sighed and rolled his eyes, gaining back the typical, annoyed Damon look "So you just decided that you wanted to fuck me just because you _felt_ like it?" he grinned a moment after he said it "though i guess I could understand if you did."

I felt my heart jump as he brought up the night before. I felt horrible for what I did...I still had no idea what had come over me. I didn't really know what to say...but someone compelling me would make sense.

I opened my mouth to speak when I heard a voice interrupt me. I glanced over to see the history teacher/coach, Mr. Tanner standing several feet from us.

"Salvatore-get in the school," he shouted with authority I didn't think he deserved.

I glanced back at Damon "We'll talk about this later...I don't know what your little game is but I'm not falling for it."

"Stefan-seriously, your going to go to school while there is a vampire compelling us to hurt each other? Your so pathetic," Damon growled, suddenly angry.

"Well, it's not much different then, is it? You've been hurting me since we became vampires, Damon. I'll bet your just mad that I'm getting revenge so you have to make up some pathetic excuses," I growled deeply, walking towards the school "So...Go. To. Hell."

Damon's POV

I watched Stefan as he walked into the little human prison. I felt anger flaring and I wanted to tear his face off but I knew he was only acting like this because of Klaus. I had to relax myself and manage some way to get it across his thick skull that this wasn't right.

I ground my teeth and angrily ran back to the boarding house. I needed a drink. As I made it back to the house, I noticed the hood of my car was completely dented and scratched. I paused, glancing around for the culprit and all I could think of was Klaus.

That was when I saw Zach laying in a lump in the dirt just below. I ran over and placed my hand to his neck. He still had a pulse but he was definitely knocked out.

"Damon," came the smooth and dark voice of Klaus.

Instantly, I stood and whirled around to face him. He was smiling warmly. I couldn't understand somebody as much of a monster as him could still look sweet. I knew I had to act like I didn't know him. He thought I was still compelled.

"Who the hell are you?" I growled, realizing how horrible of an actor I was.

Klaus let out a laugh and in a heartbeat, was over to me, his arms tightly around my waist and his face just a few inches from mine. It still took me a moment to grasp that anything could move that quickly. I shoved at him but he didn't budge.

"Damon, I am not stupid...I made a mistake earlier. I had not realized your little human spiked your drink..." Klaus said, taking a glance at Zach.

"Just kill me or leave me alone," I hissed angrily.

"Tempting but that would just ruin all of my fun," Klaus said, grinning. He turned his eyes back to me and I felt helpless. As much as I tried to squirm from his grip, he was like a statue to a human; motionless.

I lifted one of his hands to my hair, pushing it back "Your still all vervained up, Damon...how am I going to compel you now?"

"Your not because I'm going to take it every day...what is it that you want from me and Stefan? Just leave us alone or-"

"-What? You'll kill me?" Klaus teased, laughing "You wouldn't even know where to start."

Fury ripped through me, causing me another failed attempt at trying to get away.

"I'm just going to have to take you with me until it wears off," Klaus said simply "and in the meantime, I have already made up a new little game to entertain us in the process."

"Leave my brother alone," I growled.

"How do you still care about him...even after what he did to you last night?" Klaus asked.

"He wouldn't have done that if you didn't make him, you sick bastard," I said disgutedly.

"Damon, all I compelled to your brother was that he wanted you and would stop at nothing to have your love in return," Klaus said simply as though it was not sick and twisted "He came up with whatever he did all on his own."

"I don't believe you" I said darkly.

"Believe what you want, but either way, you are to join me during this temporary malfunction...you can see what a day in the life of Klaus is like," his eyes were playful and somewhat reminded me of Katherine. I had to immediately shake out my thoughts. I was curious, though.

"What are you going to do?" I questioned worriedly.

He smiled warmly "You will see...though Zach here is the key for this game...Stefan will not need compulsion from me. I'm more curious to how he will react to what Zach has to say."

I was confused "Meaning? What can Zach do? He's just some stupid human."

He smiled, running his fingers smoothly along my jawline "How would you like to see just how much your brother truly cares about you?" he half smiled "if he cares at all."

I narrowed my eyes at him, now very curious to where this was going.

**Sorry for the shortness but I will most likely have another chapter out by tomorrow or the next day. Please review...I really do love to hear your thoughts. They help me to write faster because I get inspired.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you again for the reviews...i just LOVE to get them. ^_^. Hopefully this chapter will go well. **

Stefan's POV

I felt a lump in my throat as I pulled into the Boarding House parking lot. I was angry yet relieved that Damon's car was not in the driveway. Fury rippled through me like fire as I thought about him. Elena was gone and he was the culprit. He killed her and I knew it. I ground my teeth as I turned off my car and made my way inside.

Zach was nowhere in sight as I made my way through the sitting room and into the basement. I needed some blood and I knew I could help myself to Damon's stash. I lifted the lid to the cooler and pulled out a few pouches.

I walked back upstairs and over to the table of liquors, grabbing a few bottles of whiskey. As I opened one of the bottles, I could instantly smell vervain. I growled and whipped the bottle across the room, loving the way it sounded when the glass shattered on the wall.

I took a few calming breaths before lifting the bottle of Sailor Jerry. I knew that with me upset and drinking alcohol, it never ended well. I would always end up hurting someone but I honestly didn't care. I was going to beat Damon senseless when he came home.

I had enough...he killed each and every person I ever cared about and now Elena, too. That was the last straw. The bridge would never be rebuilt. Damon and I were no longer brothers...just enemies. I hated him with a passion...I would kill him.

I chugged the bottle and threw it at the wall as well. I grabbed a second bottle and a stake and took a seat on the couch, awaiting the arrival of Damon.

Damon's POV

I sighed as I sat perched upon the tree with Klaus. I was bored just sitting here, watching Stefan drink away his misery. Is this really what Klaus did all day?

"No, I do much more than you think, Salvatore," Klaus said, answering my unspoken question.

I ground my teeth "Stay out of my head," I hissed.

He turned to me and smiled, his eyes glimmering in the moonlight "Stefan has passed out," he said "time for the game to begin."

I narrowed my eyes at him "What _game_?" I questioned.

Without a moment to spare, Klaus was no longer in the tree but walking into the Boarding House. I growled and threw myself after him. I would not let him hurt Stefan.

I was about to speak but he held a finger to his lips to shush me _'I won't hurt him, I promise,' _his voice rang into my head.

I knew, though, that if I did make a sound, Stefan would wake up and have to believe me about Klaus because he would be standing right there.

_'Bad idea, Damon. I'll put it this way,'_ his voice echoed in my head as he slowly stalked towards Stefan _'if you make one sound to wake Stefan...or if he wakes for any reason, I will kill him while you watch then kill you slowly and painfully.'_

I glared at him, knowing he would. I watched as he pulled the stake from Stefan's hand so delicately that Stefan did not even budge.

Without warning, Klaus lunged at me, sending the stake directly into my chest. I gasped quickly before holding my breath. I knew I couldn't make a sound. It took me a moment to realize that it had not pierced my heart but just a few millimeters away.

He smirked at me as he pushed and twisted the stake, rubbing it gently against my heart with perfect precision. I took a deep, soundless breath as he pulled it from my chest. I winced and held my hand over the healing wound.

Klaus then wordlessly placed the stake back into Stefan's hand just as it had been before.

Once I was healed enough to move, I pulled my hands from my chest, only to have Klaus run up to me, placing his hand over mine. For a moment, I thought he was trying to hold my hand but knew otherwise when he slid my ring off.

I was about to protest when he held out a hand, his eyes dark. He pointed to his ear as if to tell me not to make a sound.

Angrily, I obeyed and tightened my jaw as I watched Klaus place my sunlight protection on the coffee table.

I had no idea what he was up to but I knew it was going to be bad. Klaus directed his eyes at me and then the door. Unwillingly, I followed him to the door. I took one last look at Stefan, curled up so peacefully on the couch, and wondered if I would ever see him again.

I then felt Klaus grab my wrist and pull me away from the house.

Stefan's POV

I woke up with a throbbing headache. I whipped open my eyes and winced as the sunlight blared at me through the window above the couch.

Confused and wondering why I was still on the couch, I sat up and glanced around. I then remembered how Damon killed Elena. I couldn't remember if he had ever come home. I sighed and went to rub my eyes when I noticed I was holding something. I didn't bother to look because I knew it was the stake I was going to kill Damon with. I simply just dropped it on the coffee table and stretched.

"Good morning, Stefan," came Zach's voice. He sounded somewhat cheerful and...relieved...like something happened that made his life better.

I turned my eyes to him and was surprised to see that he was actually smiling "Good morning?" I asked, unsure.

After a moment of silence, I noticed him staring at me with a worried look.

"Have you seen Damon?" I asked, trying to mask the fact that I wanted Damon dead.

Zach's expression dropped "I did last night...don't you remember?"

I was confused. All I remembered was drinking and sitting on the couch. I didn't remember even seeing Damon. I was sure I hadn't had that much to drink. Then again, I was on human blood and drinking while angry "I have no idea what happened last night...is he still home?"

Zach seemed somewhat uncomfortable as he shifted slightly, his eyes flickering to the coffee table again.

What the hell was on that table that was so dang important? I glanced to the coffee table in front of me to notice that the stake was covered in dry blood; Damon's blood from the smell of it.

My stomach turned when I noticed it. I lifted the stake slowly and examined it...Damon was definitely staked by this. I couldn't remember doing it, though. I had staked him in the stomach numerous times, though. I dropped it onto the floor and stood "Where is Damon now? What happened?"

"He is gone, Stefan. I properly disposed of him for you," Zach said, moving back slightly as I walked closer to him.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, dreading what I knew he would say next.

"He's dead, Stefan...and he won't be coming back..." Zach whispered, cowering back. I listened as his heart sped.

I felt my chest tighten "You _killed_ him?" I growled, feeling fury ripple through me. I jumped at him, standing just a few feet away as he backed against the wall.

"N-no...y-you killed him. He came home last night a-and you ran after him, screaming that he killed Elena...he kept shouting that you were crazy and that Elena was alive but you wouldn't believe him...I-I didn't see the whole thing but I heard you two fighting out there and then just silence," Zach explained, his voice shaky "H-he was already dead by the time I came out...you were holding him against his car with a stake in his heart."

I couldn't-I wouldn't believe this. I ran outside and stopped just as I reached the bent up and scratched Camaro that I knew Damon loved. His pride and joy, looking as though a meteor crashed upon it.

I shook my head "No," I said.

I heard Zach coming from behind me "I-I thought you might want this..." he said quietly.

I swung around and then it all hit me. Damon was gone...my brother...dead...I felt my heart clench when his ring sat in the palm of Zach's hand. I let Elena, a girl I barely know, come between us...not only did I lose her because of my brother...but now I lost my brother because of her. I didn't even know what to think.

**So so sos osoooo sorry it is so short but i just wanted to get another chapter out for you. I do hope you enjoy it and plz, pretty plz keep the reviews coming. It means a lot to me when I write. Any suggestions on how you would like Stefan to react to his little situation?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you so so so so sooooo much for all of the reviews. I cannot even explain to you how much they mean to me and how much I read them over before continuing on a story. I am sorry bynx1234 but I couldn't make this one too long. I cannot write a long one because if i try, then it never seems to get out. lol. shorter and quicker chapters are more of my thing but thank you again. ^_^. this chapter will be a bit strange and will include a D/S flashback from childhood. Hope you enjoy.**

Damon's POV

I watched in horror as a look of confusion as...what seemed like pride crossed Stefan's face as he stared at the ring in Zach's hand. The ring Klaus had wrongfully taken from me. I stared at Klaus, annoyed as I was kept in the shadows of the trees. He turned and smiled warmly at me as he basked in the sunlight "Don't you just love crisp, warm mornings?" he teased.

I ground my teeth to hold back from pounding him in the head. If I made it known to Stefan that I was still alive, we would both be dead. Klaus would kill us and not even think twice.

"You do realize that Stefan seems somewhat relieved that your gone. I just read it in his mind," Klaus whispered.

"Your lying," I said, grimacing though I knew it was a possibility that it was true. Stefan did believe that I killed Elena, though I didn't.

"Believe what you want. He may think you killed Elena...he is about to have another thing coming. Then we can see how he really feels about 'killing' you," Klaus said smoothly "Stay here...though you don't have much of a choice," he smirked at the sunlight.

I glared at him as he jumped from the tree, landing smoothly onto the grass like a feline. Then he disappeared. I turned my eyes back to Stefan, who was now holding my ring. Zach walked back into the house.

I wondered what was going through Stefan's mind. I wondered if he actually cared that he killed his brother. He just stood there, the ring clenched tightly in his fist. Klaus returned to me after a moment, smiling.

"What?"I asked bitterly.

"You'll see," he said, motioning back to Stefan.

Stefan's POV

I held Damon's ring tight in my hand and tried to feel remorse. Indeed I did...but it was what I wanted...at least I thought so. No, he killed Elena...sweet, young, innocent Elena Gilbert. He deserved to die.

I ground my teeth and slid the ring into my pocket. I felt a hollow part inside of me and I knew it had to be from Damon being gone. I took a deep breath, readying to turn the switch. I had to find somewhere new to go.

That was when I heard a vehicle pulling into the driveway. For a moment, my mind flashed Damon showing up in some new car, laughing at the joke of me killing him but it wasn't him.

In this exact moment, it felt as though my heart fell into my stomach; it was Elena. Elena, alive and thriving. I felt a lump in my throat. Damon didn't kill her. All I could do was stare as she walked out of her car and over to me. Her eyes flickered to Damon's car for a moment before turning back to me.

"Elena?" I asked, unsure. I could have sworn she was dead. Damon killed her...this couldn't be right. Did he turn her? I listened and indeed heard her heart beating like the wings of a butterfly.

"Hey," she said, smiling softly.

"Where were you yesterday?" I questioned, confused.

She sighed "Family issues...but everything is better. W...What happened to Damon's car?" she asked, noting the dents and scratches.

"He hit a deer," I made up smoothly, an empty feeling passing over me as I knew that he would never be coming back...never again would he drive his Camaro that he had loved so much.

I felt so guilty that I was almost sick. I killed him...why couldn't I have believed him when he told me that he didn't kill Elena? I could never ask for his forgiveness.

"Stefan...a-are you okay?" Elena suddenly asked and I felt her hand on my arm before noticing a tear slide from my eyes.

I sucked in a breath to realize it almost came out in a quiet sob. I nodded "I'm fine," I said clearly, trying to compose myself.

"Is Damon okay?" Elena asked, glancing back at the car as if looking for any signs of blood.

The sound of his name send waves of dread through me "I-I gotta go in. I'm sorry, i'll talk to you later," I muttered, pushing past her. I walked into the house without another word. I felt chills passing through me as I fought off the urge to flip the switch. I could do it, therefore, making me forget about the pain of killing my brother for no reason.

I wouldn't, though. I needed to feel every moment of pain and guilt. I deserved it.

Damon's POV

I felt a strange sense of guilt as I watched Stefan see Elena alive. I knew the look as it passed over his face. Yes, I had seen Stefan upset and hurt before but never _this_. No, this was just not good. I had the urge to run after him as I heard him suck in a sob.

I began to move but Klaus grabbed me and shook his head.

"This is so wrong, Klaus," I growled, pulling my arm back. He held onto it roughly.

"No," Klaus said, his eyes dark "this is life...or existence, whichever you prefer to call this."

I glared at him "You really are sick and twisted."

He simply smiled "Yeah, a thousand years will do that to you."

"Why me and Stefan?" I asked.

Klaus just stared at me "Because I've seen how you two act and, quite frankly, you are the only vampires I know of who would act this ridiculous."

I ignored him and turned back to Stefan, who was walking away from Elena, his eyes ready to pour out tears.

Stefan's POV

As I walked into the house, I couldn't even breathe. I felt as though darkness was taking over me. I was suffocating in it.

I killed Damon...for no reason...how could I have thought he killed Elena? Damon was awful but not _that_ awful. I should have known that he would not have it in him to kill the girl who could be Katherine's twin.

I growled as I grabbed at my hair, pulling. I had no idea what to do nor even think. No more Damon...this could be good, though. I could go on with existence, knowing that nobody would be here to interrupt my life...to take away my love and happiness.

But that was exactly what I did to Damon. I forced him to become a vampire...I was the one who made father believe that Katherine was a 'demon' even after Damon put his trust in me not to confide in him...I should have listened to him...should have believed him when he told me things. No, I was too stubborn. I didn't believe him in 1864, therefore, causing the death of his love...and I didn't believe him last night when he claimed he didn't kill Elena...therefore, causing him death, himself. I was so horrible.

I felt a mixture of anger, guilt and pain all at once. How easy it could be...flip the switch. I ground my teeth. No, no switch. I growled and stomped over to table where several bottles of liquor sat. I grabbed the first bottle I got my hands on and began to chug it.

After a moment, I felt another wave of emotion as I realized this was Damon's favorite bottle of scotch. My hands trembled as I dropped the bottle onto the floor, listening to it shatter as alcohol soaked the area rug below.

I felt tears well in my eyes as my body became numb. Before I knew it, I was no longer standing but on the floor, curling my knees to my chest. I winced out streams of tears, unable to control the sobbing that escaped my lips.

Damon's POV

Again, the urge to run after Stefan were coming naturally to me, even causing me to run from the protected shadows of the trees and into direct sunlight.

I hissed and jumped back as the sun angrily singed my skin, leaving light smoke around me.

Klaus just let out a laugh "You are so pathetic, honestly. Why is it so hard to see your brother in mourning for you?"

I grimaced at him "Because he is my younger brother," I growled "And I am _not_ dead."

Klaus stared at me emotionlessly as though he were in deep thought "You mind as well be dead...not like he is ever going to see you again."

I felt my stomach drop "Excuse me?"

Klaus shrugged "I might just keep you for myself...I think we would make excellent partner's in crime."

I couldn't believe the words coming from his mouth. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing would come out. I tried again but it was hard to think of anything smutty "You'll never mean anything to me."

Klaus smiled and moved his hand towards me which I snapped at instantly. His smile disappeared and he was now in front of me, one hand holding my against the tree by my chest and the other hand, holding chin to make me face him "I can make you more than willing to do whatever I please. Tomorrow, I could make you go inside and kill your brother and not think a thing of it so don't test me."

Angrily, I nodded, grinding my teeth in annoyance. Like a shadow, I moved from him, throwing myself from tree to tree in the shadows until I reached a window where I could see Stefan perfectly. I felt my heart sink as I watched him. He sat on the floor, hugging his knees as silent sobs escaped him. All I could think of was the year 1855. When Stefan was just 8 years old and I was just becoming an early teen.

...1855...

As I walked closer to the house, I noticed my father's voice, booming in anger. All I could think of was Stefan.

"Eli, I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow," I said to my friend as I began to run as fast as I could to the front door. I swung it open to see father, drunkenly standing over Stefan, a bottle of scotch in his hand. As he swung to face me, I noticed how Stefan looked. So young, so innocent on the floor with his legs curled against his chest and his arms wrapped around them tightly, as if he were trying to hold on for his life. He cried loudly, his small body trembling as sobs escaped him. His eyes flickered to me and I could see a bruise beginning to form upon his left cheek where I knew Father must have hit him.

I felt fury radiate in my veins "Father, this is nonsense-leave him alone...he is just a child," I shouted angrily, knowing I would now be in the line of fire.

I glared at my father and as much as I wanted to run, I stood my ground as he stalked towards me, stumbling slightly.

"Your pathetic, you lonely, drunk prick!" I said, knowing that my language was not suitable for a kid my age. I didn't care, though. I glanced at Stefan, whose eyes were wider than a scared baby deer in headlights. I urged him to go back to his room. He stood and began to run but stopped just by the hall.

I opened my mouth to yell at Stefan to leave when I felt the most agonizing pain in my life. I winced and stumbled backwards, holding the side of my face in pain. I knew he must have smacked me with the bottle. I could feel blood drip from between my fingers.

I heard Stefan cry out. I managed to shoot him another look and he ran down the hall. I turned back to father, who was now taking a sip from the undamaged bottle.

From there, it got much worse. I managed to escape once he had so much to drink that he passed out on the couch. I quietly snuck out of the sitting room and made my way down the hall. I couldn't hear Stefan anywhere but I knew I had to clean myself up. I showered and dressed in long sleeves and long pants but I knew that the damage done to my face was nothing compared to the rest of my body.

I then began on a search for Stefan. I searched for about 10 minutes before I noticed that his window was open. Curiously, I walked over and poked my head out. I was not surprised to see that he was sitting on the roof. I climbed out, ignoring the pain that screamed through my muscles as I made my way towards him.

I felt my stomach twist and turn painfully as I stared at Stefan, curled like he was before. He hugged his legs, crying softly. He turned his eyes to me and instantly, his sobs picked up, louder this time "I'm so sorry...this is all my fault," he sobbed.

I felt on edge, watching Stefan like this, especially being so close to the edge of the roof. I walked over and grabbed his arm, lifting him gently "Come on, get off the roof, you'll kill yourself," I muttered as I dragged him back through the window.

I sat him on his bed before turning to close the window, making sure to lock it and place the child safety bar back in place.

"Damon," Stefan said, his voice still shaky.

I turned "Yes?" I asked.

"Why did father hurt you? I was the one who broke his sculpture," Stefan asked, his eyes bright with tears.

I honestly had no idea what to say. Instead, I sat beside him and pulled him into my arms "I won't let him hurt you ever again."

. . .

I hissed, jumping up as something brushed my shoulder. I winced as I hit the grass with a thud.

I heard laughing and soon realized that it was Klaus laughing. I jumped down beside me. I was surprised to notice that the sun no longer blared but the moon lit the sky.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Klaus asked, making a pouty face.

I ignored him and began to make my way back up the tree. I needed to see if Stefan was okay.

"He left, Damon," Klaus said "So get back down here."

I jumped back down "He left? When?" I asked, trying to remember when I fell asleep.

"An hour or so ago. I figured I'd let you sleep...you looked so sad," Klaus mocked, grinning.

I glared at him "Where did he go?"

He shrugged "Don't know but damn, I am thirsty. Let's go hunt."

"No, never with you," I snarled.

"Vervain should be out of your system by now, Damon," Klaus whispered, his movements like a snake as he shot in front of me.

I gulped, knowing he was right and turned my eyes to him. But not before his eyes caught mine.

**Again, so sorry its short. But please review. this had been one of my fave stories i've written because of you guys. thank you...seriously, thank you. advice for next chapter?**


	10. Chapter 10

**So I have had some reviews asking for same Klamon...well, this chapter will contain a little bit of Klamon. ^_^. I've also had someone ask for Elijah to appear. So here you are. Sorry it has been a while since I've updated but I got wrapped up in Delena for a few days but i'm better now. LOL. Hope you enjoy the chapter. **

Damon's POV

I held my breath as Klaus's gaze caught mine and I knew that he would compel me to do anything.

Klaus stared at me for a moment before turning his head away. I noticed irritation flicker across his face. I had never seen anything actually irritate him before.

With that moment of distraction, I decided to start running. I knew I would never be able to outrun him but it was at least worth a shot. Where could I go where Klaus hasn't been invited...Elena? Then again, I had no idea if he _was_ invited. He did manage to make her disappear for a day.

I felt a wave of panic over me as I tried to think of an escape. If Klaus got me now, he would surely end my life and then Stefan's. Speaking of Stefan. I inhaled a deep breath and noticed that his distinct scent was fairly close. I began to make my way towards him.

Stefan's POV

I sat, alone, in the woods. Everything felt...empty. Damon was gone; no more. I killed the only family I had left in this screwed up place. I drove a stake through his heart, and although I had no recollection of this, I know it to be true.

I felt another painful wave of regret pass over me, causing my insides to clench themselves together. My brother was dead and it was all because of Elena. Why did I have to be so stupid as to fall for humans.

I glanced down at Elena, whose body lay by my feet. I didn't kill her...not yet. I would make her suffer for what she did.

Elena's eyelashes flickered as she gently opened her eyes. She groaned as she lifted her body up. Once sitting, she glanced around her, confusion setting into her eyes when they met mine "Where am I?" she questioned.

I stared at her, feeling hatred pierce through me. It was taking everything in my power not to tear her heart out.

"Stefan? Is that you?" She asked, her eyes trying to adjust to the black night of this new moon.

I nodded, grabbing her arm and pulling her to sit on my lap. She hesitated, then slowly wrapped her arms around me, nuzzling her face into my shoulder. The warmth of her body made me shudder as hunger began to radiate through me. I could smell the sweet, rich, warm blood that flowed through the fragile skin. Without hesitation, I pressed my fangs into her neck.

She screamed and began to try and pull away but it was hopeless for her. She got between two vampire brothers...it was over.

"St-Stefan, stop...please, stop," Elena cried, throwing everything she had at me. It merely felt like a kitten.

I pulled away and gazed into her eyes, which were wide with fear.

"Elena, I am going to kill you," I whispered softly, running my fingers through her hair as she sobbed.

"Please Stefan...just let me go," she cried "I-I won't come near you, I promise I won't say anything."

I grabbed both sides of her face and held it in front of mine "Nothing you say is going to save you, Elena," I growled "I killed my brother because of you. I drove a stake right through his heart because of you. You deserve whats coming."

I then turned her head to the side and slammed my aching fangs into her neck again. She screamed in agony. I could compel her to be quiet...that nothing was wrong...I could compel her so that it didn't hurt. I didn't want to. She needed to feel every ounce of pain and agony.

For some reason, I glanced up and in that moment, there he stood; Damon. His icy eyes wide with concern. My mind drew a blank as I dropped Elena's body. I blinked a few times, hoping he would still be standing there when I stopped. He was gone, though. As fast as I saw him.

I took a deep breath as a wave of guilt and tears poured from my eyes. My mind was actually making me see him now.

Damon's POV

I felt hopeless in that moment when my eyes met Stefan's. Never before had I seen him so torn before. I had seen him upset, no doubt, when I had killed the few loves he had. This was different...

I had no idea what to do as I noticed Elena's body in his arms, the smell of her blood overwhelming. All I could do was stare.

Just as I was about to speak, I was suddenly pulled away. Trees blew by my with speed I could only know as Klaus. Once we were far enough, Klaus stopped and held me tightly in his arms. I pushed and shoved but he embraced me so tightly that it was impossible. I suddenly felt his breath on my ear and then could feel the compulsion beginning "You will stay right here and you will not make a sound."

I nodded, knowing that I had to listen regardless. He let go of me and stood in front of me, anger clear in his eyes "Your brother is killing Elena. Now we cannot have that. I need her alive." with that, he disappeared and I felt hopeless as I stood completely still and silent.

"Finally, he is gone," came another dark voice. I turned my eyes in the direction and was face to face with another vampire who felt just as powerful as Klaus. His eyes were dark, along with his hair, which was slightly long and parted through the middle, giving him a look of being more dangerous than Klaus. I felt a lump in my throat as the urge to speak fought over the compulsion to keep silent.

I felt trembles as this new vampire walked closer, circling around me until he stood behind me, his arms wrapping around my waist. I wanted to fight, to run, to do something but I could not move. This vampire could do whatever he wanted.

I felt his breath on my ear "Are you my brother's little plaything?" he asked.

I ground my teeth in annoyance. Great, just peachy. Klaus's _brother_? This could not be good.

"Don't worry, I hate Klaus just as much as I assume you do," this vampire whispered.

He then walked in front of me, his dark eyes meeting my glare "You can't speak, can you?"

When I didn't say anything, he spoke again "Well, as much as I'd like to release you from my brother, I cannot do so. I have things I need to take care of. But I can promise you that I will not let him kill you or your brother. I will need both of you in the future."

With that, he disappeared in a flash. A moment later, Klaus returned, his eyes becoming darker "Was someone just here?" he growled.

When I didn't speak, he smiled "You may speak," he said, obviously remembering that he compelled me.

"You can go to hell," I hissed, remembering that vampire that had been here just a moment before. I wouldn't trust him.

Klaus lifted an eyebrow "Elijah was here, wasn't he? I knew I sensed him."

"I don't know who Elijah is," I said bitterly, guessing that Elijah had to be the name of the vampire who had been here.

"No, you do," Klaus said "It's pointless to lie to me, Damon. I always know everything."

"Can you just let me go back to my brother, please? You can take Elena and we will not interfere whatsoever," I said, trying to keep my voice calm. I didn't care about the Katherine look-a-like. I just wanted things to be normal again.

Klaus laughed and smiled "You really are something," he said "But I can't let you go that easily...you see, I need to kill a vampire as well in order to complete the process and I believe your brother should be the one."

"What process?" I asked, trying to hide the fear for Stefan that I had.

"That is not important," Klaus said "But I'm still very parched and, as I said, we should go and get a drink."

I glared at him but he just smiled "Follow me," he said lightly, waving his arm to urge me forward. I reluctantly followed him.

. . .

By the end of the night, Klaus and I had killed several humans. Somewhere deep down, I felt regret for the three women which he made me brutally kill but I couldn't worry too much. The amount of fresh human blood had me on a sort of buzz.

I followed Klaus into an apartment on the edge of town. It was small but very elegantly decorated on the inside. I did not have to be invited in, obviously meaning that Klaus had already killed the original owner.

I stood by the door, feeling awkward as Klaus planted himself on a couch in the living room. He lifted a bottle of scotch (coincidentally, my favorite) and poured two glasses, each spiked with blood. He turned his light eyes to me.

"Come, sit down," he said, patting a spot on the couch beside him.

I remained by the door, glaring at him. I could run out the door but I knew he could catch me as easily as I would catch a human.

He sighed and rolled his eyes "Am I going to have to compel you to sit and have a drink?"

"If you want me to, then yes," I said coldly.

"Are you still upset that I said I would kill your brother?" Klaus questioned as he took a sip from his glass.

I didn't answer. I couldn't take my eyes off of the glass in his hand. The overload of blood was making me feel slightly out of control. Unknowingly, I ended up by the couch, lifting the second glass to my lips.

"That's more like it," Klaus said "Now sit."

"I'm not a dog," I growled, sitting anyways.

"I like you," Klaus said "Your interesting...very unpredictable."

I ignored him as I swallowed down the rest of the glass, wanting more. I placed my glass down, only to have Klaus create another glass for me, this time with more alcohol than blood. I didn't care. I needed to get a nice numbing buzz.

"I won't kill your brother, under the condition that you work with me and do whatever I want, no compulsion, no questions asked." Klaus said, making himself another glass.

I glowered at him, trying to decide if he was telling the truth.

Stefan's POV

I was confused as I glanced around in the woods where I stood. I couldn't remember the reason I was here but all I knew was the pain from killing my brother.

"Stefan, correct?" came a cool voice.

I spun, hissing at the very powerful vampire who stood before me, his eyes dark and dangerous.

"Who are you?" I growled, coiled to attack if needed.

"My name is Elijah. I am not here to hurt you, I am here to tell you something," the vampire said smoothly.

I didn't trust him. I let out a low growl and began to run; I stopped, though, at the next words spoken.

"Your brother is not dead," Elijah said.

My stomach jumped as hope suddenly pierced through me. I spun to face him "He is dead; I killed him," I said, subconciously placing my hand in my pocket to feel his ring.

Elijah shook his head "Your brother is very much alive. He is actually being held by my own brother, Klaus."

The name Klaus suddenly rang with familiarity in my head. I thought back to where I had heard that name. Damon...Damon mentioned that name before I went into the school...before I realized Elena was dead. She wasn't dead, though. I was so confused. Nothing has made sense in the past week. I thought back hard, trying to remember just what Damon said. He said...there was a vampire compelling us to hurt each other. A vampire named Klaus. I didn't believe him at the time. Why did I never believe Damon when I needed to most.

"You recall that name?" Elijah asked, lifting an eyebrow "He has been compelling you and your brother for almost a week now."

"Vampires can't compel other vampires," I said, trying to figure out what was really going on. Could Damon actually still be alive?

"Originals can. We are the first vampires, highly more capable of anything than you...children," Elijah said, noting to me.

"So your saying that Klaus compelled me to kill my brother?" I asked, feeling no less guilt about doing it.

Elijah sighed "I don't know what he compelled you but I know that Damon _is_ still alive. I just spoke with him a little while ago."

I felt hope again "Where is he?" I asked.

"With my brother somewhere," Elijah said "he wants to keep Damon with him...my brother is very peculiar about certain male vampires. He likes it when they play, what is that term, 'hard to get'?"

I felt a twitch of a smirk try and form. Sounded like Damon; the most stubborn person I'd ever met. I could just imagine what he could be going through with a vampire highly more powerful and in total control over him. I wanted to see him with my own eyes, though.

"Don't try and be a hero," Elijah said, interrupting my thoughts "Klaus will kill you and Damon in a heartbeat and think nothing of it."

I glared at him "How am I supposed to know what to believe any more?"

"You can believe me," Elijah said "Klaus has killed everyone i've ever loved."

I felt a pang of familiarity. Damon had killed everyone I'd ever loved as well. Was it natural for vampire brothers to hate each other? Maybe it was a curse or something.

"I can bring you to see your brother alive but you need to be sure that Klaus does not see you whatsoever, got it?" Elijah said, his expression blank.

I didn't know if I could believe him but I was more curious as to know if I really did kill Damon. I wanted to see him.

Damon's POV

I watched Klaus warily as he poured me my...who knows what number drink. I was sure we had gone through at least three bottles of scotch now. I could barely even think rationally anymore. I hadn't been this intoxicated since I was 17 years old.

I felt good. I couldn't find it in me to worry about Stefan or anyone for that matter. I leaned back on the couch, my eyes dizzily trying to focus on the scene before me.

"Your such a lightweight," Klaus's teasing voice said.

I rolled my eyes and turned my eyes to him. I was surprised that there was only a few inches from our faces "I don't b'lieve three bottles s'light weight," I said, realizing my speech was slurred.

Klaus smiled, his light eyes boring into mine. For a moment, I thought he was going to compel me but instead, he moved closer.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as I felt his breath along my lips. As i sucked in the breath, I could practically taste him. So...peculiar. There really was no way to describe this foreign taste.

My stomach twisted nervously when I felt his fingers curl into mine in a tight hold. I was somewhat worried that he was going to kiss me. I turned my head away from him and opened my eyes. He still had his hand latched to mine. I tried to pry it off but he would not let go.

"Whatever I want, Damon," Klaus whispered, using his free hand to pull my face back to his.

That was what he meant? Anything? Even this? His eyes were intense and even though I hated him with every inch of myself, I knew that he was serious. He would kill Stefan if I didn't do what he said. Being drunk just made it easier for me to fulfill Klaus's wants.

I closed my eyes when he moved his face in again. I breathed in deeply just before I felt his lips brush against mine. I felt disgust, knowing that I was kissing the man who was threatening to kill me and Stefan but I knew that by doing this, I was protecting Stefan just as I promised I would when we were younger. I was doing this for Stefan.

At that thought, I felt something inside of me click. I tightened my fingers around Klaus's and moved my free hand to pull Klaus's body closer to mine.

He seemed thrilled as he released my hand, using both of his arms to push me down slowly, climbing on top. He suddenly lifted his head, seeming distracted by something. That was when I could smell the scent of Stefan coming closer.

Without hesitation, I grabbed Klaus's head and pulled his face back to mine, crushing our lips together. It seemed to work. Klaus seemed to forget what he was doing. He wrapped his arms around my body, tightly pushing his body against mine.

He then went on to kissing my neck. I let my eyes roam to the window and there he was, his eyes full of confusion and joy, was Stefan. By his side, stood Elijah.

I could feel that Klaus was catching on to something. No, I wouldn't let him see Stefan. Quickly, I thought about a way to distract Klaus. Without a moment to spare, I pressed my wrist to my mouth, biting open the vein.

Immediately, Klaus's eyes averted to the bleeding slit. I could see bloodlust overcome him. Vampire blood was exotic and hard to get from someone willingly. He grabbed my arm, moving his mouth over. I watched his features vamp out as he trailed his tongue alone the stream of crimson that flowed down my arm.

I expected him to drink from my wrist but he simply licked it clean then moved his mouth back to mine. I could taste my blood on his lips. He suddenly moved his mouth to my neck.

I braced myself as I felt his fangs slide into the skin of my neck. I winced as pain of the initial bite pierced through me. After a moment, though, it resided and was replaced by the odd sensation of feeding. I wondered if this was how it felt when I fed from a human. It was sort of pleasurable in a way. I ran my fingers through his hair, being sure that he wasn't moving as I turned my eyes back to the window; they were gone.

I let out a sigh of relief that Klaus seemed to take the wrong way. I could feel his muscles tighten around me as he dug his teeth in deeper.

After a few moments, I was beginning to feel extremely weak and lightheaded as spots danced in front of my eyes. He was taking too much and now I felt too weak to even protest. I just needed...I couldn't finish my thought as I let my heavy eyelids close.

**Hope you like it. ^_^. Please leave reviews. I love to get them and I like hearing things you would like me to add. Don't hesitate to suggest things. Thank youuu.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for short notice but this will be the last chapter of this story. I started a new one which will contain one-shots of random sets of characters. ^_^ Hope you enjoy this chapter. It will go back to**_** slight **_**D/S and a little fluff...I just HAD to go there. LOL.**

Damon's POV

I opened my eyes to realize I was in familiar territory. My territory, my home. My head throbbed as I sat up.

"You shouldn't have done that," Klaus's voice suddenly rung beside me.

I turned to see that he was on the bed beside me, his eyes dark.

I tried to remember what happened but all I could recall was Klaus draining me "Shouldn't have done what, exactly?" I asked unsure. He honestly shouldn't care about killing me so it had to be something else.

"I almost killed you last night...that won't do. No, not yet," Klaus said, his voice cold.

"Not yet? Why not just do it and get it over with? What are you waiting for?" I asked, annoyed.

His eyes narrowed dangerously "I have plans but I need to sort some things out first."

I knew better than to ask about 'plans'. He obviously had no intention on telling me anything.

I glared at him as he stood, reaching the spot in the room which the sunlight touched his skin. I glanced down at my hand and remembered that my ring was gone.

"Your brother shall be back shortly with your ring," Klaus said as he walked towards the door of my room.

"Is that it, then?" I asked.

Klaus turned to me, grinning. His eyes were playful "Not exactly. I've compelled you while you slept..."

I ground my teeth in annoyance, trying to notice anything different going on in my head that wasn't my own thoughts "Can you at least give me a clue?" I asked, mocking.

Klaus just smiled "Just wait until Stefan is home."

Stefan...his name sent chills through me. How much I wanted to see his reaction to realizing he didn't kill me and that I was actually back here, at the Boarding House, waiting for him.

"Now I have my own brother to take care of," Klaus said, that annoyance flickering across his face again "See you in a little bit." With that, he left.

For once in what seemed like forever, I was completely and utterly alone.

I stared at the door which he walked out of for a moment. After a minute, I lay my head back down, feeling completely weak and useless. I needed some blood and bad. I stood and quickly made my way down the stairs, avoiding the sunlight at all costs. I walked into the basement and pulled out a pouch of blood from the cooler. I sipped it down, enjoying the taste and feel as it gave my body strength. I sipped down a second pouch before walking back up the stairs.

I paused in the sitting room where the fireplace was lit, making the room somewhat cozy. I sighed as I took a seat on the couch. I let my eyes close.

. . .

I woke to the sound of the front door opening. Instantly, two thoughts crossed my mind. It could either be Stefan or Klaus. I waited, listening intently, letting my senses expand. Instantly, I caught the one and only scent of Stefan.

Without a moment of hesitation, I jumped up from the couch and made my way out of the room. I could feel my body anticipating the excitement of seeing Stefan.

I stopped in the doorway which lead to the living room.

Stefan was standing in there, his eyes dazed and hurt. He didn't even notice me. I wondered if Klaus had just gotten through with him.

After a moment or so, his eyes finally averted in my direction. For a moment, we just watched each other.

Stefan's POV

As I walked into the house, all I could think about was the previous night. Just eight hours ago, I was in the woods, draining Elena Gilbert in return for causing me to kill my own flesh and blood...What happened after that was somewhat a daze to me. I remembered the vampire named Elijah, coming to tell me that Damon was actually alive...I remembered him bringing me to a small cottage on the edge of town where I peered through the windows.

Damon was there...though he didn't seem like the Damon I remembered. He still appeared the same, yes, but there was a look in his eyes that seemed so foreign to me. He had been on the couch with who I assume to be Klaus.

It seemed that he was kissing Klaus...I felt a pang of jealousy when I thought about that. Why would he kiss Klaus?

When he was kissing him, though...Damon looked at me...directly at me with a look of pure...terror in his eyes. I had never seen such fear on his face. But behind the terror, I saw the gleaming blue eyes full of love. I hadn't seen that in so long. Not since we were humans and he was with Katherine.

For a moment, I envied this Klaus guy. Was Damon in love with him? Confused, I wondered if the fear was for me and the love for Klaus...or was it the other way around? I ground my teeth. I guess I would never know...Last I saw of Damon, he was offering his blood to Klaus...he had to be gone now. I had tried to run in there after him but Elijah didn't allow it. He told me Damon was as good as dead when he did that. He said Klaus was going to drain every ounce of blood from him then burn his body. I wanted to go back...but that damn Elijah just wouldn't let me. I felt fury pump through me...Damon was gone now...but not by me. I would find this Klaus and destroy him.

I sighed and lifted my head. In that precise moment, chills shot through every muscle in my body. There he stood...Damon. I couldn't believe it. For a moment, I just stared in wonder. Was he actually here? Or was I seeing things?

Excitement radiated through my entire body when that signature smirk curved upon his face "Hello, brother," he said.

Normally, that would irritate me but at the moment, hearing his voice just made me feel...words could not describe it.

I couldn't control myself. In a blur, I was on top of Damon, holding him on the floor. I didn't want to fight him. I just wanted to hold him...those days of thinking I would never be able to see those icy blue eyes was the most agonzing I had ever lived through.

Without giving him a moment to comprehend the situation, I had my arms around him, holding him in a tight embrace "Don't you ever do that to me ever again..." I growled lightly into his shoulder.

I thought he would throw me off and I was pleasantly surprised to feel his arms tighten back around me. His body shook beneath me as he laughed "I didn't do anything...you were the one who killed me."

"I don't give a crap," I said, tightening my hold around his firm, strong body. Then, unable to control it, I grabbed his face and pulled it to mine. I crushed my lips onto his fiercely. I didn't care if he was my brother or any of that other nonsense. Damon was here, in my arms, alive and thriving. I had no idea it was possible to be as thrilled as I was.

Before I could blink an eye, I felt my body being shoved onto the floor. Damon was on top of me now, holding me down by my shoulders. His expression was unreadable as he stared down at me, his lips bleeding slightly from the force of my kiss.

He licked his lips and tilted his head "Can I have my ring?" he asked.

Without hesitation, I slid my hand into my pocket and pulled out the ring. An idea crossed my mind and as he grabbed for it, I shoved it into my mouth.

"Seriously?" Damon asked, trying to keep his face blank but I could see the hidden smirk.

I pressed my lips together, trying to stay serious.

"Spit it out," Damon said flatly.

I shook my head.

He grinned and took a deep breath as he let go of one of my shoulder, moving his hand to my mouth.

I used that moment to shove him off of me and jump back several feet. I wanted to laugh at his expression but I was afraid of swallowing the ring.

Damon stood there, his arms crossed of his chest and a playfully devious expression on his face. He lifted his eyebrows "Do we want to go there?" he asked.

I smiled, keeping my lips pressed tight. The moment a muscle moved on him, I shot away, running across the living room. For a few seconds, we jet through the house before stopping in the sitting room. Damon managed to pin me down right in front of the fireplace.

He grinned as he pushed his fingers into my mouth.

Damon's POV

As much as I wanted to punch Stefan for his little 'game', I couldn't; I was actually enjoying it. We never had any fun like this. For a few seconds, I let him escape even though I could have caught him the first time he tried to run. Finally, I decided it was over. I pounced, throwing him onto the floor before the fireplace. Without hesitation, I slid my fingers into his mouth.

I didn't know what to expect, sticking my fingers in there. I didn't know if he would bite me or swallow the ring...who knew? Stefan was becoming quite unpredictable...with the kiss earlier and now this. I was liking it, though.

I felt around his mouth for the ring and wasn't surprised to feel it was beneath his tongue. It was a strange feeling and reminded me of when I had to pull a bone out of one of my dogs mouths when they were choking. I grinned, amused.

Ah, there is was. I felt the-now warm and sticky-ring begin to fit onto my finger.

I sucked in a breath as Stefan grabbed my hand, holding it in place as he gently used his teeth to push the ring back in place. I couldn't control the soft, almost inaudible moan that escaped my mouth at the sensation of his teeth grazing my skin so softly before the sensation of his lips sliding teasingly slowly back off of my finger.

I was speechless for a moment as I gazed down at my hand, the ring now gleaming in the light of the fireplace. I felt the warmth in my body of being turned on. I narrowed my eyes at Stefan, who was smiling innocently.

"Was that really necessary?" I questioned.

He smiled wider "Totally necessary," he answered.

"Now it's all sticky and gross," I teased "and that little teeth thing...so cruel."

I watched as the gleam of an idea crossed his mind and just as he was about to push me off, I threw my palm on his chest, holding him down "Not gonna get away that easily," I said.

For a moment, it looked as though he was afraid that I would hurt him. I smirked and slid one of my hands behind his head, pulling it up so our mouths met. For a moment, the kiss was fierce but after a few seconds, I began to feel more at ease. Slowly, the kiss became more passionate. It felt as though warm cocoa was being spilled into my veins, covering my entire body. It was delightful at how appealing it was to kiss Stefan. Our lips seemed to mold together perfectly in synchronization. He tasted so sweet and zesty at the same time. I had never imagined it to be so incredible.

Just when I was getting into it, I suddenly felt another presence.

Instantly, I jumped up, hissing at the two vampires who stood in the room with us; Klaus and Elijah. Klaus was grinning and Elijah held a blank expression.

Stefan was up and standing next to me, poised to attack if needed. I held my hand out in means to tell him no.

Klaus smirked "I wasn't expecting you to get your ring back in such a way but I will not complain. You two seem to have bonded," he turned his eyes to Elijah "Don't get any ideas, brother. I am not into that."

Elijah glared at him, his already dark eyes seeming to become darker.

"What do you want?" Stefan growled.

Klaus laughed and then his expression became serious "I just came back to clean up this mess before I leave."

He walked closer and I felt a low, throaty growl slip from my lips as I subconciously stepped in front of Stefan.

"You realize that what you two just did was by your own desires," Klaus said, amused by my growl.

I knit my eyebrows "You compelled us," I said.

He shook his head, chuckling "No, I just said I compelled you. I really didn't...not this time at least."

I felt somewhat embarassed for a moment and I glanced at Stefan, who did not seem embarassed one bit. He glowered at Klaus.

"Lets start with you, Stefan," Klaus said. I felt my body thrown across the room, landing against what felt like a brick wall. It was Elijah, who held me in place.

"Don't touch him!" I snarled, trying to free from Elijah's tight grasp.

Klaus ignored me and turned to Stefan, whose eyes instantly glazed over.

I watched, trying to listen as he compelled my brother. His whisper was so low that I couldn't even comprehend what he said but I watched as Stefan disappeared from the room, looking confused.

Klaus then turned to face me, a smile on his face. He slowly walked over as Elijah held me in place. I wondered why he was so silent.

"I got it from here," Klaus said, his eyes landing on Elijah.

I felt my body release as Elijah disappeared in a flash. Before I could run, I was pinned against the wall. I made the mistake of gazing into those deep eyes "Follow me," Klaus said, letting go of me.

I ground my teeth when my body automatically trailed behind Klaus. I followed him outside and down the road.

"Where are we going?" I asked, my voice like venom.

He ignored me and kept on walking until we were about a mile from the Boarding House. He stopped and I glanced around.

I was shocked to see my Camaro sitting there, in mint condition. Last I saw, it was dented and ruined. Right now it look just as I remembered. I ran over to get a closer look.

"I had your car repaired," Klaus said, standing perfectly still.

I spun to say something and wasn't surprised when he stood just a foot from me. Instantaneously, I was lost in those eyes again, being compelled.

"When I am done speaking, you are going to forget all about me and Elijah and everything that has happened in the past week. You have just arrived to Mystic Falls to succeed in your diabolical master plan. You have not seen Stefan in 15 years. You are going to get in your car and drive to the boarding house to surprise him," the words molded into my mind "and then after you meet Elena Gilbert, you will do everything in your power to protect her."

I nodded, feeling strange.

Klaus smiled "Now forget me...forget Elijah...forget the last week."

I opened my eyes and was confused. I was standing in middle of the road for some reason. I took a deep breath and jumped into the driver's seat of my car. Tonight, I would return to my brother. I grinned as I turned the car on and made my way to the boarding house.

. . .

Stefan's POV

I opened my eyes when I sensed a presence. A familiar presence, one that I had hoped I would not feel for eternity if that was what it took.

I jumped up from my bed, growling as I glanced to my window, which was opened, the wind blowing in soundlessly. Where was he?

I spun and felt my chest tighten. Damon stood there, grinning "Hello brother," he said, his voice playful.

I ground my teeth, feeling anger pump through me "Damon." I said.

**SOOOO...I hoped you liked it.**

**^_^. I wrote this while still in a writer's block but PLZ review and let me know if it was okay.**

**I just got my Damon pendant necklace so it kind of made me Damon Crazed (more than usual) for a few hours.**

**Plz Review, Thank you ^_^**


End file.
